Meant To Be
by mabelreid
Summary: What if Reid met Maeve before Diane began stalking her. The time line will be different, beginning at the end of "True Genius," during season seven.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

Reid surveyed the roundtable room and the mess they'd made with his birthday party. The taste of chocolate cake and cloyingly sweet punch lingered on his tongue, and he felt a little giddy from the sugar load as he wondered how he'd get all his gifts from work to his apartment.

"What're you thinking," Emily asked.

Reid shrugged and the slight feeling of annoyance he'd managed to hide at this impromptu and in his opinion – unnecessary gathering – shot through his blood like an adrenaline rush. "How I'm going to carry all of this," He gestured to the table covered with gifts, torn wrapping paper, and crumbs from the cake.

"Do not worry, my lamb," said Garcia as she entered with the largest gift bag Reid had ever seen. In less than a minute, she and Emily gathered up the gifts, placed them in the bag and handed it to him. "See, problem solved."

"Thank you," Reid said, sincerely, because the feeling of annoyance abated back to the depths of his subconscious and he felt the influence of the happy chemicals found in chocolate.

"You're welcome." Garcia hugged him. "I can't believe we forgot your birthday."

"It's okay. You know I don't care about birthdays."

"We'll debate it later. Come on, it's late, and Hotch wants us to rest," Emily said.

Reid glanced out the window overlooking the bullpen and saw that everyone had gone for the night. He sighed and shook his head. "There is a stack of mail on my desk that I need to deal with before I go."

"Can't it wait," Emily asked. "You look beat."

"No," Reid said rather sharply. "Sorry, Emily. I've ignored it for a week now, and I need to sort through it, at the very least."

"All right, but don't stay here all night."

"I won't," Reid promised her.

"Want to go for a quick drink," Emily asked Garcia.

"You read my mind."

Reid smiled until they both left the room and then he let his face drift into more subdued lines as he hurried down to his desk.

Flicking through his mail showed him several pieces that could be ignored for now due to their contents. One envelope caught his attention because of the return address. Mendel University. He removed the contents out of curiosity and found a letter from a Dr. Maeve Donovan, a researcher in the university's genetics program.

Dr. Maeve Donovan? Yes, of course, he knew her name. Mendel University scheduled her as a guest lecturer at UVA. Reid had decided to take a class in genetics at UVA on a whim, and for a new challenge.

His eyes dashed over the letter and he smiled with real feeling, for the first time in days. It was a compliment letter regarding his latest article in the New England Journal of Medicine. She used words like insightful and well written and researched, exciting. She liked his unique approach to genetics and the unstable mind.

Two hours later, he sat hunched and read her published thesis. It was so intriguing that he slowed his reading pace to half its usual speed. His legs were beginning to ache from sitting so long in his uncomfortable chair, and his eyes were burning, but he couldn't stop reading about Dr. Donovan. Another hour passed before he realized that it was almost midnight and if he didn't hurry he'd miss the last train out of the Quantico station.

CMCMCMCMCM

The day had finally arrived, Reid thought as he hurried up the steps to the entrance that led to his genetics lecture theater. It had been the longest three days of his life, between trying to hide his excitement from the team and trying to find out all he could about Dr. Donovan. She was a rock star in her field, that much was a fact, but he wanted to know more for a reason he didn't understand.

His thoughts scattered at the entrance of his professor and the woman that accompanied her. Reid swallowed hard when the woman took a chair near the lectern to wait for her introduction. If Reid believed in angels, he'd believe this woman to be one, fallen from heaven or on some earthly mission to save the world. Her cheeks were white, her lips the color of pale pink rose petals and her eyes made him think of the ocean on a clear blue summer day. Her wavy brown hair fell below her shoulders, and over her light blue sweater worn with white shirt and navy slacks. He saw she wore flat shoes and smiled shyly at the audience in a way he recognized from his attempts at public speaking.

"Everyone," said his professor. "I hope you all read your assignment from last class. Today, we'll be going over the material with our guest lecturer, Dr. Maeve Donovan."

Murmurs and some clapping arose in the lecture hall. Reid clapped enthusiastically, and for a moment he felt the urge to whistle as he'd seen some spectators do when he'd taken JJ on their Ill-fated date. He hadn't understood the urge to make such a fuss over another human being, until this moment. He looked around in embarrassment but realized that no one watched him.

When Dr. Donovan began her topic after a moment of shuffling through her notes, he watched in amazement. He failed to realize that she completely mesmerized him for forty-five minutes until she ended her lecture and he realized that the other students were gathering their belongings and rising from their seats. Reid dropped back in his seat and didn't move until everyone had left, and Dr. Donovan gathered her notes. He suddenly realized that she was about to leave the room and he leaped to his feet. He hurried down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom.

 _What to say?_

"Dr. Donovan?" Reid heard himself squeak and he wished for the floor to open beneath his feet when she looked at him with her sea blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Um, I ah – wanted to say I enjoyed your presentation."

"Thank you." Dr. Donovan began to turn and then she stopped. "Wait. I know you. Your face is familiar.

"My name Is Dr. Spencer Reid. Ah, you wrote –"

"A letter about your article on genetics and the unstable mind. Wow, I can't believe it's you."

Reid's heart swelled in his chest and began to compromise his ability to breath as Dr. Donovan studied him with curiosity and something else that he'd never seen directed at him. Interest!

"Thank you," he managed to say without stuttering. "You're very kind."

"I believe in giving credit where it's due, Dr. Reid."

"Um," he fisted his hands in his pockets and said. "Well, I suppose you're busy. I should go…"

"No, please don't go. Perhaps we could have a cup of coffee and talk."

"I'd like that," Reid said and led her from the room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Dr. Donovan sat in one corner of the university's cafeteria. As it was mid-morning, only a few students and faculty enjoyed a late breakfast or coffee.

"So," Reid squeaked and wished again that he'd disappear instead of having to face such a beautiful and intelligent woman after resembling a frightened mouse. "You're a researcher at Mendel University."

He wanted to drop into the floor again. _Seriously, Spencer, way to state the obvious._

"Yes. I've worked there for about two years now."

"I read your thesis," Reid blurted out and felt his face begin to heat.

"I read all three of yours," Dr. Donovan responded.

"You did," he squeaked again.

"Yes, I wanted to know more about you, and I was thoroughly impressed. It's not every day you meet someone with three PhDs."

"Most people think I'm overeducated or a know it all if they don't think I weird or that I think I'm better than everyone around me."

Dr. Donovan nodded. "I know what you mean I don't have three PhDs but I was awkward and unpopular in school. I spent more time with my microscope than any one person.

"I think you're nice and beautiful."

Again, he wished for a way to disappear from her sight. If he could only stop saying everything that came into his head.

"Thank you."

They were silent for so long, Reid began to think that he'd blown it for good. "Um, Spencer." Maeve suddenly blushed bright red. "Um, sorry, may I call you that?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Good, and please call me Maeve. Um, I'm not sure if this is the right thing to say because I barely know you, but would you like to get together again, maybe for dinner this time."

"Yes," he said so sharply, he began to blush. Again! Maeve was going to think him a complete idiot.

Amazingly, she smiled at him, and it lit up her face. "Great, ah when do you think we can go to dinner."

"Oh, well, I don't think I told you, but I'm an FBI agent."

Maeve smiled again. "I know, remember. I looked into you."

"Oh right."

She began to giggle like a little girl, and he smiled back uncertainly. "I must've talked about you too much to my friend, Jade. She sent me a link from the news regarding your last case with the Zodiac copy-cat. I truly enjoyed the way you put that glory seeker in his place."

"Oh, that was – well, I was a bit irritated by the case and some other stuff in my life, and I let him get the better of me."

Maeve narrowed her eyes. "Why? I read most of the comments with the link, and for the most part, people thought what you did was hilarious and right on the mark. People are tired of others trying to take the spotlight for their own fifteen minutes of fame. I think you were completely right because people were dying. I can't believe someone would try to take advantage of that kind of waste and pain."

Reid smiled with genuine happiness. "Thanks, that's what I was thinking."

They stayed talking until more people began to file into the cafeteria and Reid noticed that his watch said the time was twelve twenty-seven.

"I should go," Maeve said. "I'm in the middle of accepting and rejecting thesis applications. "It's slow going."

"I don't envy you," Reid shuddered. "I read enough as a teaching assistant, and I don't want to do that again."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Ah, wait." He dug into his bag and gave her a half crumpled business card. "Sorry," he stammered. "I tend not to worry about the condition my cards. I'll let you decide when we should get together. You can call me anytime."

"You don't want my number."

"Oh sure, if you like. I don't want you to think you have to provide it. We barely know each other."

"You're sweet, Spencer, but I do want you to have it, okay."

Maeve removed a considerably less crumpled card from her wallet and handed to him. "Call me anytime," she echoed his exhortation to her.

"Thanks, I will. Um, it was nice to meet you, Maeve."

"You too, Spencer.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey, sweet cheeks."

Reid looked up to see Garcia at his desk with a steaming mug of tea. "Hi, Garcia."

"You okay," she asked from behind her scarlet eyeglasses.

"Yeah, um just finishing some consults."

"You sure, because you've been _awfully_ quiet these last three days."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm busy with school and work."

"Hey, all work and no play make Spencer a dull boy," Morgan spoke up. "What are you doing this weekend, pretty boy."

"Nothing that's your business," Reid shot back, proud that he could speak without blushing at the thought of a dinner date with Maeve.

Morgan held up his hands in surrender. "All right, kid. "I'm just asking."

"You can ask, but I don't have to answer, right."

"Sure."

JJ entered the bullpen with her phone in one hand and a stack of files clutched in her left hand. "Can't believe all this work to do. Hey, Spence. You still on for brunch on Sunday."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Well, that was partially true. Reid was looking forward to spending time with Henry, but JJ was another story. He sighed quietly and wondered if he'd ever find a way to trust her fully.

"Good, because Henry keeps asking for you and Will is making his specialty."

"Oh," Spencer said, and his eyebrows went up. "You remind him to cut down on the Cajun spices. I had heartburn for a week after last time."

"I think you are exaggerating," JJ teased. "Don't worry; I told him to back off the spices. He rolled his eyes when I told him and said he'd try."

"That's all I ask."

Reid looked at his watch and began to gather his belongings. "Um, I'm leaving early, JJ. I'll see you on Sunday, okay."

"Where're you off to in such a hurry," Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Garcia wondered.

"Hotch said I could take the afternoon off if I caught up with my work and I'm caught up. See you, Monday unless we get called in.

He mentally crossed his fingers that they didn't get called in because he was meeting Maeve that evening.

"Where you off to?" Emily said as she returned from more paperwork in HR. Coming back from the dead was taking much more time and paperwork than she'd anticipated. It was easier in her opinion, to win the lottery than it was to return to life.

"Afternoon off," he repeated and hurried from the bullpen to the elevators.

Fortunately, no one followed him, and he sighed with relief as he rode the elevator to the parking garage. He'd decided to drive that day and now was glad he had brought the car as he had an errand he wanted to make before he met Maeve for dinner. He climbed into the car and looked at his reflection in the mirror. For the first time in years, he had a date, and this time he'd make sure it went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n thank you to all my loyal readers, and to everyone that reviews or adds this story to their favorites._**

Reid walked into Charlie's at precisely seven p.m. He fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his coat as he looked around the interior of the restaurant Maeve had picked. He didn't see Maeve, and his heart started to sink in his chest.

 _She's not coming!_

Spencer ignored the pessimistic voice in his head and wound through the throng of noisy patrons around him.

The hostess at the front desk looked over with a bright smile when Reid approached her. "Yes?"

"Spencer Reid for two," Reid said resolutely.

"Yes, sir. You're the first to arrive. Would you like to wait at the bar or your table?"

"The table, please."

The reserved table stood next to a large window overlooking the street and the winter night. Reid sat and tried not to look at his reflection in the glass. He pulled at his collar, fidgeted with his sleeve and adjusted his watch. He drew in a deep breath to control his racing heart with little success. He decided to people watch until Maeve arrived. His eyes traveled over other patrons, but they were mostly couples talking, eating, holding hands, and some looked at phones instead of interacting with each other. He didn't understand the obsession with smartphones. No one talked to each other anymore.

"Spencer?"

Reid looked up and jumped to his feet. "H-hello, Maeve."

She looked radiant to him. Her cheeks glowed pink from the cold January wind, and she smiled in a shy manner that was enormously appealing.

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Its okay," he pulled out her chair and helped her sit.

"Thank you."

"It's good to see you again, Maeve."

"You too, Spencer."

A server approached with menus and asked them if they wanted drinks. "Coffee for me," Spencer said.

"I'd like some green tea, please," Maeve requested.

"Very good. I'll come back in a minute with your drinks and to take your orders."

"How are you?" Maeve and Spencer said in unison after several moments of silence.

Reid felt his nerves fading away, and he began to relax in his chair. "I'm a little nervous," he admitted.

"Me, too."

"What can I do to alleviate your nerves?" Spencer asked as Maeve sipped from her water glass.

"You're sweet, but why don't I pick the topic of conversation."

Spencer nodded. "Agreed."

"We can talk about books if you like. It appears that we both enjoy reading."

Their server returned, and they ordered their entrees. "What is your favorite book?"

"The Narrative of John Smith."

Reid's eyebrows went up. "Nice, I enjoy Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and not only for his Sherlock Holmes mysteries. The Narrative of John Smith is an exemplary example of his work."

They talked about the book until their server arrived with their food choices.

"Most people I know are familiar with Sherlock Holmes, but don't bother to read Conan Doyle's other works."

"I like, 'The Horror of the Heights," Reid said. "I think about the story occasionally when I'm on the Bureau jet."

"You have a jet!"

Maeve impressed tone made Reid's spine tingle. "Yes. It's most convenient for the team but flying in our private plane's spoiled me a bit."

"How so?"

"I find that I'm less able to tolerate flights on commercial jets."

"I can imagine. I've seen pictures of private jets, and of course on television and movies."

"Well, our jet isn't quite as luxurious as you see in the movies. My favorite feature is the bench seat. It's just long enough for me to stretch out and sleep."

"That sounds lovely," Maeve agreed after swallowing a bit of her supper.

Reid nodded. "We have a couple of tables, which mean we can play games to wind down. I like poker."

"Do you often win?"

"I've been banned from most casinos in the country, so playing with my teammates is my only recourse." Reid tried to play it off as nothing, but Maeve grinned at him.

"Let me guess, you count cards."

Reid's face began to feel a bit warm. "Um, yes."

"I'm surprised your teammates play against you."

"I don't win every time," Reid protested.

"I'm sure that's true, but I'll wager that you win about… ninety percent of the time."

"Ninety-seven-point two percent to be exact."

Maeve rolled her eyes. "You made my point."

"I suppose I did. How's your meal," Reid desperately changed the subject.

"Delicious, you."

"It's wonderful. I'm ready for dessert."

"None for me," Maeve pushed her plate away.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm completely satiated."

Maeve ordered another cup of tea when the server came by to ask if they wanted dessert. Reid ordered something chocolaty and gooey.

"While we wait for dessert," Reid said nervously, as he removed a rectangular, pink box decorated with a white ribbon from his messenger bag. "I brought this for you."

"You didn't have to get me a gift," Maeve said.

"I know, but I want you to have it."

"Okay, I like presents," she said happily, and pink infused her cheeks.

Reid watched her open the box and remove a second, but the smaller white box, which she opened to find a wax stamp. She turned it over and looked at the bottom. "This is beautiful," she breathed as her finger explored the contours of the rosewood handle and the brass stamp. She removed another box with a bag of sealing wax beads and wax melting spoon, also in brass.

"It's a cherry blossom. I wanted to get you flowers, but then I found the stamp, and I thought you could use it for letters."

"It's wonderful. Cherry blossoms as said to represent new life and new romance."

Reid felt his cheeks get warm just as the server brought his dessert. "I hope you don't think me presumptuous."

"No," Maeve assured him. "I _hope_ this is a new beginning."

"Me too."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Thank you for inviting me," Reid said later as they left the restaurant.

"You're welcome, but I wish you'd let me pay. I did ask you, after all."

"Nonsense," Reid said. "I don't mind at all."

Maeve shivered against the cold wind as they tried to hail a taxi. "Next time, I'll pay, okay."

Reid felt his blood heat. She wanted to see him again. "Um, okay. That's fair."

"I wish there were somewhere to talk. I don't want to say goodnight, yet."

"Me too. I'm enjoying your company immensely." Reid said shyly.

"I've enjoyed your company, too."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Neither do I."

Maeve stepped in and kissed his cheek. He felt his heart begin to beat again and he smiled broadly. "I'll call you soon."

"I look forward to it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid pulled an old, Cal-Tech tee-shirt on with blue sleep pants in preparation for bed. His cell phone beeped, and he sighed.

"Don't let it be Hotch with a case," he grumbled. He wanted to curl up in bed and imagine more time with Maeve.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer," said a familiar voice. "It's Maeve."

Once again, his heart began to slam against his chest with a pleasant adrenaline surge in his gut. "Hi!" He squeaked.

"I know I said we'd talk another day, but I had such a wonderful time, I didn't want to let it end. Do you mind?"

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Reid climbed into his bed and pulled the sheet and comforter to his chest. "What shall we talk about?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Henry's eyes began to droop as Reid reached the end of the story he read to his young godson. Reid closed the book and leaned over to kiss the top of the blond head leaning on his chest. "Have a good nap," he whispered.

"Love you, Unca Spence."

"Love you too, Henry."

Reid found JJ in the kitchen sitting at the trestle table with a glass of white wine in her hand. She paged through Henry's baby album, and her eyes were wistful. "He's getting so big," she complained.

"Yes, he is, but there's not much we can do."

"I know," JJ looked up and smiled at Reid. "I sometimes wish for a way to turn back the clock."

Reid saw something enter her eyes, then leave just as quickly. He shut down the urge to profile because he didn't want to know and figure it out on his own meant more emotional effort than he wanted to expend.

"I agree," he said because he knew that's what she wanted to hear, and in his heart, he understood her feelings.

"Thanks for coming," JJ said as she closed the album.

"You're welcome."

They sat in a silence that wasn't awkward, but a barrier still hung between them and pushed them away from each other, like two positively charged magnets.

"Spence," JJ began, and her tone made his shoulders stiffen.

"Hmm…"

"Is everything okay? I noticed something's changed in the last week and –"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, and his tone said. _It's none of your business._

"I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes, you did," he answered without thinking.

JJ flinched, and her hands curled together so tightly, Reid could see the whites of her knuckles. "I only wanted to – "

"I know what you want, JJ. I am trying to trust you, but it's going to take more than a few months of normalcy, and a cooking lesson from Rossi. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why I have to keep apologizing to you."

"You don't," Reid shot back. "I'm not asking for an apology. I am asking for you to understand that for right now, there are things in my life that I don't want to share with you or the team. I have my reasons, okay."

JJ's eyes blazed with anger, and then she sighed and looked at the album instead of meeting his eyes. "I get it, Spence. I'm sorry."

Reid resisted the urge to respond with _, I'm sorry, JJ, I didn't mean to upset you._

"Accepted," he said. "Look, I don't want this day to turn into another fight. I know Will left after breakfast as a way for us to talk, but neither of you can expect me just to throw this off."

"Spencer, we don't expect –"

"I want us to get back to the place where we trust one another implicitly." Reid interrupted. "I want that more than anything because I value our friendship. I care for you, JJ. That's why you can hurt me so deeply, do you understand that?"

"Yes," JJ whispered, and tears filled her eyes. "I care for you, too, Spence. I consider you my best friend."

"Then let me have a few secrets, okay."

"Okay," she smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Whatever it is, I approve. I've never seen you smile as you have in the last week."

"Thanks. I _am_ happy."

"That's all I want."

"Will you tell the others? If you've noticed, then I'm sure the others have, and they are waiting for your report about today and our conversation."

JJ turned pink in the cheeks. "Yes, but I'm going to tell them it's none of their business."

"Garcia won't like that," Reid said with a wry smile.

"Too bad for her," JJ said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make us right, Spence."

"I agree."

"You want more coffee," JJ asked as she finished her wine.

"You know the way to my heart, but no. I need to get going. It's a little after two, and I still have laundry to do."

JJ laughed. "Oh, the joys of being a responsible adult."

Reid chuckled with genuine pleasure, and it felt good to laugh with JJ again. "Yeah, sometimes it's extremely inconvenient."

"You're right. The other day, Henry asked me why I don't like to play with toys, and I said it wasn't that I don't like to play, I don't have time."

"What did he say?"

"He asked why not, and I didn't know what to say."

"I hate to admit it, but maybe he's right, and we'd all be better off with some play."

JJ smirked at him. "Now I know something's changed with you."

"JJ!"

"I said I'd back off and I will," she assured him. "Can I give you a hug before you leave?"

Reid stood and held out his arms. The warmth of her friendly embrace felt right. "Studies show that a hug per day dramatically improves mood and overall health," JJ said.

"Okay, that was weird. You sound like me."

JJ laughed again. "I read it in "Women's Day," magazine," she informed him.

"Oh, I see."

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "What's with the tone?"

Reid shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Nothing, just teasing."

"I think you better get out of here before I make you go into time out, like Henry." Reid wiggled his eyebrows, and JJ burst out into another bout of laughter. "I mean it!"

"I know you do."

They stood looking at each other and Reid felt that some of the barriers between them were beginning to break down, and gladness overtook his distrust.

"All right, I'm leaving. Can I get my coffee to go?"

JJ lunged at him, but he spun away from her. "I'll get you for that."

"Understood."

JJ followed him to get his coat and messenger bag; then she accompanied him to the front door. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. I truly enjoyed my time, with _both_ of you."

JJ smiled, and her eye lit up. "Thanks, Spence. It was good to spend time with you."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Drive safe."

Reid felt her eyes watching him as he made his way to his car, but there was a difference in how they watched. It wasn't speculation but a friend seeing off another friend and it made him smile. It would take time, but perhaps they would find their way back.

Reid looked at his watch. If he hurried, he'd make it back to his place in time to answer Maeve's call. He smiled so wide, it hurt his mouth, and his heart sang at the thought of talking to her again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"What're you doing now," Maeve asked when Reid answered his phone.

"I was just unpacking from our case."

"How was it?"

"Same as always. I think it was difficult for Emily this time. It's hard not to empathize when you're chasing a rapist turned murderer."

"I don't envy your job, Spencer."

"It's weird," Reid said as he went to his keyboard and sat on the small bench he'd purchased to go with the stand that held his instrument. "I can't love my job, and yet I do. Does that make me strange?"

"Yes," Maeve said in a teasing tone that made him chuckle. "Seriously though, you're an empath, Spencer. It's not strange that you chose a career that allows you to help other people."

"You're a scientist, and you believe in empaths."

"Sure. There are legitimate psychics although, they're rare, and there are empaths, those who can sense and feel the emotions of others. We don't know what gives them their abilities, but there are some in the scientific community who believe we all have both talents but choose not to use them."

"Yeah, I read the latest study done at the University of Maryland. I think it needs more corroborative work."

"I agree, but I am open to the possibility."

Reid sighed. "I supposed you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Maeve giggled a bit. "It makes you who you are, Spencer Reid and I like who you are."

"I like you too," Reid said.

"So, what do you have planned now."

"I'm going to play my keyboard. I haven't practiced for a while."

"You're musical, that's interesting."

"It's all math," he said happily.

"When will you play for me?" Maeve asked.

"Someday soon, after much more practice."

"Then I better let you get to it."

"No, I want to talk to you. The keyboard can wait."

Later, Reid did go back to his keyboard and sit staring at the black and white keys. The Piano Man, one the title of a song, and the other the name of a rapist. Reid thought about the pain he's seen in Emily's eyes after she'd met with Regina Lampert to take her statement. He thought about calling her but then put aside his phone. Instead, he put his hands on his keyboard and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n once again, I want to thank my loyal readers, everyone that has added this to their favorites or follows the story. Have a good weekend_**.

Pain lanced behind Reid's eyes as he hurried up the steps to his apartment door. He squinted as tightly as possible against the lights that always illuminated the public stairs and hallways, but his eyes stung as though filled with sand. He sighed with relief at the near total darkness in his living area when he reached his apartment. The blackout curtains he'd purchased for keeping the room in darkness did their job exceptionally well.

Ten minutes later, he climbed into bed even though it was only six in the evening and pulled the comforter over his head. He huddled in the resultant blackness and groaned in pain. If only he could find a doctor that could help him instead of telling him that the pain might be all in his head and suggesting drugs. He pulled at his hair as the pain radiated down his neck, across his shoulders, and down to the base of his spine.

His phone beeped, and he swore aloud. "Better not be Hotch," he mumbled as he fumbled for his cell.

The caller was not Hotch, and Reid smiled when he saw the number on display. _Maeve!_

"Hi," he said as he curled back into a ball under his blankets.

"Hello, Spencer. Is this a good time?"

"I'm not on a case," he assured her. "I'm home."

"Good. I was hoping we might talk for a while."

"Of course. I love talking to you, Maeve."

She was quiet for a minute, then she said. "Is something wrong, Spencer?"

He sighed and opened his eyes. "Sorry, I have a bit of a headache."

"Why didn't you say so? We can talk later."

Her soft, kind voice soothed him like a kiss, like a cool balm and the pain seemed to retract a little, just enough for him to push his head from the covers and turn to his back.

"No, please don't hang up. I _like_ listening to you talk."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _completely_ sure."

"All right, we'll talk."

"Tell me about your day," he said as his eyes closed again and he tried to imagine that she was there, in his arms where he could feel the softness of her skin and breathe in the scent of her hair.

"I've finally finished selecting Ph.D. candidates, and I can get back to my research."

Reid smiled at the relief in her voice. "I'm glad."

"Tell me about your day."

Reid sighed and turned to his left side. He hesitated again before replying. "It was a rough case. JJ was hurt during the arrest of our perpetrator."

"Oh, Spencer. I'm so sorry, is she okay?"

"Yes. She has bruises, cuts, a black eye, and cracked ribs, but no serious injuries. She told the medic _not_ to listen to me when I tried to be helpful and suggest that he take her in for a CAT Scan."

Maeve giggled which made little tingles gather in Reid's belly. "I'm sorry to laugh, but you sound a little put out, not that I blame you."

Reid felt his shoulders relax a little. "I suppose you're right. I hate seeing someone I care about hurting."

"You're a sweet man, Spencer Reid. Your teammates are lucky to have you."

"I'm not so sure about that," he said unhappily.

"Why?"

"I'm not a tough guy like Morgan. JJ's become Wonder Woman, even Hotch and Rossi can kick butt when needed. Emily's tough and capable. I'm the smart one they ask when they need an obscure fact or two."

"Even if that's true, you've told me how close you all are as a team."

Reid sighed again. "You're right," he said and didn't mention that the bond between his team had frayed to the point of breaking and tying it back together wasn't going to be easy.

"You want me to hang up."

"No." Reid insisted. "Keep talking to me."

"Tell me, what have you been reading lately?"

He hesitated for a brief instant. He'd only read two books in the last four days. The constant fiery pain in his skull made it almost impossible to concentrate on reading. "A couple of technical manuals."

"Sounds interesting, what kind of manuals?"

"Computer manuals. I haven't had the time to go to the library, so out of desperation for new material; I borrowed them from Garcia's office."

"You talk about her often. She must be special."

"She is," Reid enthused, "Garcia's one of my best friends. I think you'd like her."

"I hope I get to meet your team one day."

"Me too."

"Are you sure you're okay, Spencer?" Maeve inquired.

Reid swallowed hard. He thought he'd done a good job of keeping the pain from his voice, and Maeve was extremely perceptive, a quality he loved about her, but in this case, it wasn't convenient.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a tension headache."

"I'm going to hang up, so you can get some rest. You need to sleep."

Reid sighed in frustration. He wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice and try to forget about the constant burning pain in his head.

"I don't want to say goodbye, but I know you're right."

"Listen to me nag you when we hardly know each other. I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Don't apologize. You give great advice. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Call me later?"

"I will."

After he said goodbye, he decided to take Maeve's advice, and try to sleep. Instead, he found his thoughts were all about her, and every conversation had since their first meeting. He also thought about their dates. Reid thought about her long, wavy brown hair and her sea blue eyes. While thinking about her beautiful mind, he fell into a deep sleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve sighed and put aside her microscope. She couldn't concentrate, which was a first. Even Bobby hadn't distracted her as Spencer could. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and the pain she'd heard in his gentle voice. A week had passed since he'd told her about them and she wondered about him every day and every time they spoke, and he brushed off her concern.

Ten minutes later, Maeve decided it was time to end her day. She'd reached a standstill and concentrating seemed impossible. She gathered up a few files and hurried down the hallway to her office. She dropped the files on her desk and was about to turn away when she found a folded piece of white paper on another stack of files balanced in her outbox. Her name was written on it in block lettering. She opened it, read it, and her eyes widened.

YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART

Maeve looked around and noticed that it was late and no one else had stayed in the lab. Had one of her research partners left the note as a joke or prank? No. They weren't the practical joke type. Who would do such a thing? To her? She had no enemies to speak of and why here? Then again, the note wasn't particularly threatening, only unsettling. Maeve read it again and tried to see something familiar in the handwriting, but it was blocked letters. She crumbled the note and tossed it into her blue recycling bin.

"Forget about it," Maeve told herself sternly. "It's a prank of some kind."

Oddly, her thoughts turned to Spencer. Maybe she should call him. No. He'd probably tell her not to worry, that it was a joke. Maeve nodded to herself and decided to go home. She read for a while, and then take a nice bath before bed.

"You're working too hard."

Maeve sighed and refused to listen to the voice in her head telling her that she still missed Bobby. She needed to stop thinking about him and let it go. He'd been her first serious romance, and she now knew she'd made a mistake in agreeing to marry him so quickly. Thank goodness, they hadn't made it down the aisle.

 _Think about Spencer instead. He's kind, and a genius who can understand your work and your passion for all things scientific._

Maeve blushed when she caught her inner voice reminding her of Spencer's physical attractiveness. His face, his eyes, and his tall, lean body.

 _If you play your cards right, you might get to see what's beneath his interesting taste in clothing._

"That's it," Maeve said to herself as she gathered her belongings and left the lab for home. Spencer was a new friend, and for now, she'd try not to trade one obsession for another.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Libraries enchanted Spencer, and he often wished that he could spend all his time wandering the aisles looking for new adventures to explore. He considered library buildings as universes which encompassed whole galaxies of stories. He couldn't resist the opportunity to find new poetry and prose every day. Still, this trip to the library failed to keep his attention due to his latest headache and thinking about Maeve. He found four new books before he gave up and decided to go home.

Reid pulled his phone from his bag as soon as he entered his apartment and dialed Maeve's number. Excitement curled in his belly as he impatiently waited for her to answer.

"Hello," she said, and his heart soared with happiness.

"Hi, Maeve."

"Spencer," she said after a pause. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm enjoying a day off."

"I'm glad."

"I found a few new books today."

"Did you? What kind this time?"

"No technical manuals," he assured her with a laugh.

Maeve chuckled too, but there was something in her voice that penetrated his joy at listening to her lovely and sweet voice.

"Something fun, I hope," Maeve said.

"Yes. Maeve is everything all right?"

"Everything's great. Why do you ask?"

"You sound a bit off today."

"It's nothing. I'm a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Reid decided in an instant not to push her to reveal why she evaded him, which became a decision he'd come to regret.

"You're picking up my bad habits," he said lightly.

"Oh no, does that mean we can't be friends anymore?"

Reid grinned at her gentle teasing as he left his sofa and went to look out the window at night closing in around the city

"Better not, too dangerous," Reid replied.

"Too bad, because I like you, Dr. Reid."

"I like you, too, Dr. Donovan."

"Good, now that we know where we stand when do I get to see you again. It's been two weeks since you took me to the movies. I enjoyed it, but it's not enough. Also, I was supposed to pay, and you talked me out of it, again."

"I have an idea about that," Spencer said, and he ignored her mild complaint about paying for the movies.

"What is it," Maeve probed.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Hm… I'm not sure I like this idea.

"You will, I promise."

"When do I get details," Maeve wondered.

"I'll call you when I'm ready, okay."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Sorry, you'll have to be patient."

They said goodbye and Reid turned on one of his lamps, then walked out of the circle of light to his keyboard in one corner of the room. His head still hurt but talking to Maeve helped so much he thought he might be able to sit and play for a while.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve sighed and put away her cell phone. She should tell Spencer about the note, but then she thought, why? It had to be a silly prank, and if she ran to him every time someone tried to get under her skin, he'd get tired of her, and she didn't want him to tire of their relationship. Only three weeks had passed, but she knew in her heart that she'd met someone truly special.

"I will not destroy it."

Maeve went to her room and began to undress for a long, warm bubble bath. She'd read a book and drink a glass of wine. Tomorrow, she'd go back to her routine and look forward to Spencer's surprise for her. Excitement worked its way into her belly, and she put thoughts of the note from her head. It wasn't important and for now, the anticipation of what Spencer might do occupied all of her thoughts.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

She watched Maeve's apartment until the lights went out in the living room. The hands that held her high powered binoculars tightened around it, and she cursed under her breath. "You think you're so smart. I'll show you that you're _nothing_.

The watcher put down her binoculars and sat drumming her fingers on the steering wheel for a long time as thoughts of what to do next filled her head, and she began to think about her revenge. Finally, she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot across from the apartment building. She had to plan carefully to be sure that when the time was right, she'd show Dr. Maeve Donovan how wrong she'd been to reject _her_ work.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

"Is everything all right?"

Maeve looked up to see Dr. Thomas standing in the doorway to her office. Concern shadowed his dark eyes and furrowed his brow as he studied her sitting at her desk stacked with files and paperwork.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Normally you're a dynamo who never stops. You're _committed_ , Dr. Donovan. You don't sit and stare at your files as you've done for most of the day."

"It's nothing, just thinking about last night. Did you see anyone around the lab before you left?"

Dr. Thomas cocked his head and regarded her curiously. "Anyone in the lab? No. Why?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

Maeve thought hard for a few moments then smiled at him. "I'm sure. I found a strange note on my desk, that's all."

"What kind of note?"

"It's nothing, just a prank. I'm sure it was a student playing a practical joke."

Dr. Thomas frowned again. "What did the note say?"

"Nothing really," Maeve prevaricated. "I'm sure it's fine."

Dr. Thomas shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do. You know," Maeve stood up and approached the door with several files in her hands. "you're right about me. I need to get back to work."

Dr. Thomas stood aside and let her pass. "In that case, maybe you could look at my latest DNA results and tell me what I'm not seeing."

Maeve laughed. "You don't need my help."

"Perhaps not, but I'd like a second opinion, nonetheless."

"All right, I'll take a look."

Three hours later, Maeve looked up from her files and found the lab deserted again. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was getting late. Despite her relationship not working with Bobby, he'd taught her that life existed beyond her lab and her microscope. She went to her office, and a sudden fear made her blood turn to ice. What if she found another note?

"Stop it," she said, sternly. "It was a one-time occurrence."

She went to her desk and carefully moved all her files around but didn't find another note. Something in her chest broke, and the ice left her blood. The weight living on her shoulders lifted and she smiled as she grabbed her bag. The note had to be someone's idea of a not so funny prank, and she wouldn't let it get to her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid sighed as they boarded the jet. Another case in the rearview mirror, but the blood, tears and the waste would remain in his head regardless of how he tried to forget. Now, he had to contend with headaches on top of the memories that crept up when least expected. If only he could banish both problems to some other realm like a magician in a fairy tale.

Speaking of fairy tales, he half felt as though he lived in one written just for him. He'd met the beautiful maiden, not a damsel in distress but an intelligent, kind and giving woman. Maeve didn't need saving and knowing that about her made him smile as he waited for the pilot to announce that they were ready for takeoff.

"Hey, kid. What're you thinking?" Morgan asked as he strolled toward Reid's seat and sat across the table.

Reid shrugged. "The usual."

"Oh, that you wish we could go home and forget it all for a change."

Reid smiled a little. "Yes, but we know better, don't we?"

"I suppose we do."

"Still, doesn't mean we can't wish for better outcomes."

"When did you become an optimist?" Morgan wanted to know.

Reid smiled at his friend and brother. "I decided that it was time to turn over a new leaf, as it were."

"Hm, sounds like you were thinking about our conversation a couple of weeks ago."

Reid nodded and yawned hugely. "I did, and now I think I'll lean my head back and try to get some sleep."

Morgan reached into this go bag and brought out his I Pod, "Sounds like a good idea and some hot tunes will help me on my way to dreamland."

Reid rolled his eyes, and Morgan chuckled. "You know, you could try listening to something other than classical music. You might like it."

"How do you know I don't?"

"Oh yeah. Tell me who's your favorite. From _this_ century," Morgan added when Reid opened his mouth.

"I'm going to sleep now," Reid said and smirked when Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"You do that, Pretty Boy."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Snow began to fall as soon as Reid stepped off the train. He hurried through it, grateful that he'd made it home before walking became treacherous on the DC sidewalks. He carried his last tall cup of coffee for the day, half empty, and a bag containing curry from his favorite Indian restaurant. The smell made his stomach rumble, and he felt fatigue beginning to set in.

As soon as he entered his apartment, he pulled off his shoes and put down his supper. The warmth of his place felt like heaven after the wind and snow on his walk. He yanked off his coat and scarf and hurried to set out his dinner, and a book to read while eating. The aroma of the food called to him, and he couldn't wait to taste his favorite treat. Reid finished nearly all his dinner and most of his book when his phone rang. He smiled to see Maeve's number.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Good," she said happily, and he noticed the difference from their last conversation. "Are you busy?"

"Almost done with dinner and a new book."

Maeve chuckled. "I can't get over how fast you read, Spencer."

"Is it a problem?"

"Why would it be," Maeve wondered. "I love that you have such an amazing brain. You understand when I talk to you, and that's worth more than you know, to me."

"I'm glad. How are your parents?"

"Good. I talked to my mom, and she sounds great. She has chemo coming up in a couple of weeks, so I'm planning to take her to lunch next weekend."

"I'm sorry she has to go through it," Reid said. "I'm sorry for you, too."

"I know you are, and I appreciate it, Spencer. You'll never _know_ what it means to me."

"I think I understand."

"So, how was work?"

"I wish we could find a way to stop the violence and the blood before someone dies."

Maeve made a little sound of sympathy, and her voice took on a low tone. "I know, Spencer, but you're the best one to handle the psychopaths and the lost ones out there."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because you're a good and kind man."

"What if I'm not, Maeve?"

"Why are you saying you're not?"

Reid hesitated, then decided not to go into his doubts on the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm tired, and it's made me a bit sentimental and doubtful."

"Hm… I think you need a break."

"Perhaps you're right. I think it's time for the surprise I promised you. Are you okay with meeting me here at my apartment?"

Maeve was silent for so long, Reid thought that she'd disconnected from the line and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Maeve, are you still there."

"What kind of surprise do you mean," she said in a guarded tone.

"Oh," Reid shook his head at his mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply – what I mean is that the surprise is here, but its nothing to do with anything that might make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh," Maeve said, then she chuckled nervously. "Wow, sorry. I can't believe I misunderstood your meaning."

"Don't worry. I can see how you might misinterpret my words. Um, are you sure you're okay with meeting me here?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I want to see where Dr. Spencer Reid lives and reads and, plays chess and poker."

Reid giggled as relief swept over him like an ocean wave. "There's not much to see. You'll probably fall over the books I have stacked everywhere."

Reid looked around his apartment and suddenly decided that he needed to tidy it. He'd wake up early and get to work after he finished planning his surprise. He prayed that the weather would hold. "Dress warm," he said as an afterthought.

"Warm," she repeated.

"Yes, please. I'll fill you in when you get here."

"I can't wait."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid led the way up the stairs to the roof of his building. Maeve followed him out into the cold winter night and shivered. "I'm glad you said to dress warmly."

"You okay?" Spencer asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"Come with me." Spencer took her gloved hand without thinking and didn't notice her start of pleasant surprise.

Maeve's eyes widened in wonder and happiness as he led her to one corner of the roof. A telescope stood on a tripod and aimed at the sky. A basket waited on a card table next to two camp chairs.

"I know that we might not see much due to the light pollution in the city, but driving out of the city takes too long if you want to get far enough away from all the street lights. I didn't want to go that far in the middle of winter."

"I'm glad," Maeve said. "Even if we can't see anything, it's still wonderful."

"I know we missed Valentine's Day by a couple of days, but I wanted to do something special. I felt this appropriate. I didn't think you'd want the usual flowers and candy. I hope I was right."

"You were right," Maeve sighed. "Flowers die, and you eat chocolate. I like all of this so much better. Thank you, Spencer."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much."

"Here," he led her to one of the chairs and took a huge and incredibly comfortable looking blanket from the table. "Sit down."

Maeve sat, and he tucked the blanket around her legs. "Would you like some coffee or I have hot chocolate." Reid removed two thermoses from the basket, and two paper cups.

"Hot chocolate sounds wonderful."

After pouring out chocolate for her and coffee for him, Reid sat in the second chair and pulled another blanket from the table beside them. "That's better," he said as they drank.

"It's beautiful out here," Maeve said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Reid tried to talk to Maeve, but he found that he couldn't think of anything intelligent, so he sipped his coffee and snuck looks at her as she looked up at the black sky over their heads and drank her hot chocolate.

"I see what you mean," Maeve said.

"What?"

"Your apartment. It's a bit of a book minefield."

Reid felt his face going warm and thanked the universe it was too dark for Maeve to see him blush. "Um, yeah, it is a bit of an obstacle course. I did intend to move some of them, but time flies when you're planning a date."

"Don't worry about it," Maeve dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. "Standing in your living room was like I'd become a child again and I'd found a new candy store. I wanted to dive in and find something amazing to read."

"Thanks," Reid squeaked. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, it reminds me a bit of how Watson always described Sherlock Holmes's study, untidy, but inviting."

Reid grinned at her after sipping at his coffee. "I consider that a compliment."

"You should."

"I'm glad I didn't scare you off with my invitation to come to my apartment tonight."

Maeve shook her head and smiled at him. "You took me off guard."

"I understand. Woman have to be careful."

Reid told her about a man that approached Garcia, JJ and Emily in a bar, and pretended to work for the FBI.

"He told them that it was classified when they asked to see his badge. Emily said he turned positively green when they presented their badges to him."

Maeve laughed with delight. "Ha, serves him right. Why do men do that?"

"Pretend to be something they're not to attract women," Reid asked.

'Yeah, I know why from a psychological standpoint, but still-what do they think they'll say when the girl finds out they lied."

Reid shrugged. "Perhaps they don't care."

"I suppose you're right."

Later, after they'd tried to stargaze with little success other than the full moon and some faint constellations, they talked about Maeve's research and Reid's book collection.

"I'm sorry we didn't see anything interesting tonight," Reid said as they gathered the blankets and the basket. "It's getting too cold, even for the blankets. You want to go inside?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you, Mr. FBI Agent. You better show me your badge."

Reid grinned at her. "I shouldn't," he teased. "It's classified, ma'am."

"Then I better leave now," Maeve said with a mock sigh of disappointment. "It's too bad because I think you're exceptionally attractive."

Reid swallowed hard and reached out to touch her cheek, made rosy by the kiss of the winter wind. Maeve blinked and then leaned into his touch with a contented sigh. She closed her eyes and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Maeve kissed him, and the warmth of her lips sent waves of tingles down his spine. "Wow," he whispered when she pulled back.

"Yeah, wow."

"Come," Reid said. "Let's go get warm."

"Spencer, I don't – "

"I mean what I say. We'll get warm, and then I'll take you home, okay."

"You're a sweet man, Spencer. Thank you for a great night."

"You're welcome. Do you think we can see each other again soon?"

"I'd like nothing better."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

The printer hummed, and she watched as two sheets of plain white paper slid out of the machine and into the tray for collection. She grabbed them, read them over quickly and nodded with grim satisfaction as the rage that always lived near the surface buzzed in her brain. She slid them into a manila envelope and sealed it. Soon, Dr. Maeve Donovan would begin to understand her place in the world and know that she was nobody.

She turned and let her eyes roam over the walls of her apartment. Pictures, all of them taken in black and white, scattered over the white painted walls. She frowned and picked up her new digital camera. It was time for more photos, and to watch Dr. Donovan go about her day without knowing that someone else controlled her world. She picked up her bag and walked out the door to continue her work.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve opened the small metal door of her letterbox and pulled out her mail. She'd neglected to check the box for three days and several pieces of mail, including newspaper advertisements piled up inside. She took the stack and hurried up the stairs to her apartment. She left the pile on a small table near the entryway and pulled off her boots, and her coat. She went to the kitchen area and put on water for tea. The clock read just after five pm, and she smiled. She'd finished all her Saturday chores, including a visit to the library and she intended to enjoy the evening.

After letting the tea steep and changing into a comfortable pair of lounge pants and an oversized sweater, she picked up the mail and began to sort through it. A large manila envelope caught her attention. The sender had typed the address label, and she noticed it was missing a return address. Her heart began to thump in her chest as something told her _not_ to open it. She looked at it for a long time, then put it aside and decided to read.

Fifteen minutes later, after an unsuccessful attempt to read, she put aside her book and picked up the manila envelope. She opened it and pulled out two sheets of typed paper and - oh, god, black and white pictures of her going about her daily routine. She went cold all over, and her hands began to shake. She read the two sheets of paper, and then let them fall as she stumbled to her feet and ran to the bathroom. She retched, bringing up the remains of her last meal along with burning stomach acid that coated her throat and made her cough.

 _Why?_

 _Who?_

Maeve rinsed out her mouth and stared at the reflection of her face in the mirror. The question of why and who wanted to hurt her this way echoed in her head endlessly. A sudden rush of anger filled her chest, and she nearly ran into the living room. She swept up the letter and began tearing it into smaller and smaller pieces. She threw everything, including the photos into the trash, then tied off the trash bag, slipped on her boots and coat, and took the trash bag out to the dumpster. She slumped onto her sofa after returning and began to cry.

The beeping of her cell phone startled her into a small scream, and she jumped as though shot through with a strong electric current to her back. Maeve checked the screen and saw Spencer's number, and she nearly accepted the call, but then ignored it and let it ring until it went to voicemail. She couldn't talk to him, not now, or he'd know something happened. Still, she nearly called him after listening to his happy little message.

 _Hi there, it's Spencer. You're probably busy, so I'll make this quick. Please call me when you're free. We'll plan our next date. I can't wait to see you again._

Maeve's shoulders shook as she began to cry. _Call him and tell him about the letter! He can help._

A sudden thought, black and oppressive as a rain cloud filled with blood instead of water, hung in her mind.

 _Spencer!_

What if the person tormenting her was Spencer? After all, they'd met and weeks later – no, she shook her head in denial. Spencer was kind, gentle, and he'd never hurt her like the person writing letters and taking photos without her permission.

 _He's an FBI agent. He knows how to surveil people._

"No!" Maeve almost shouted to the empty room around her. "You're the one that contacted him, remember."

Yes, that was true, she thought as she let her fisted hands relax, and her heart began to slow its frantic rhythm in her chest. She walked to her living room window and stared out at the grey and white sky. It looked like it might storm.

 _Call him!_

She looked at her phone, lying on her computer desk and the longing to pick it up and call Spencer swamped her like a storm flung wave on the ocean. Maeve strode to her desk picked up her cell, then remembered why she was home instead of with Spencer – he'd agreed to babysit for his teammate JJ.

 _You can't bother him now!_

Maeve stood fidgeting as someone at a loose end. She couldn't call him the next morning because he was going to watch his boss run in a race. She cursed herself for declining to join him when he'd asked. Spencer had understood that she wasn't quite ready to meet the people he called his friends. He was so kind and understanding; she couldn't believe he was real.

"Why didn't I say yes?"

Meave went to her sofa, curled up with her favorite knitted blanket, made for her by her deceased grandmother and cried until she fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid waved to Morgan as his friend pulled away from the curb in front of his apartment building. Reid had tried to ask his friend if he wanted to come up for a beer, but Morgan had declined to stay because he needed to get in a few hours at his latest house flip. Reid was half disappointed and half relieved. He could go up and check his phone in private for a message from Maeve. If she called back, he said to himself under his breath as he hurried to his front door.

Reid put aside his messenger bag and looked at his yellow rotary dial phone as soon as he entered the living area. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket even though it hadn't chirped at him all morning. No, he didn't see a missed call or a message. Why?

 _Its Sunday and she knew you'd be at Hotch's race. She's probably with a friend or her mom._

Still, he wondered if she didn't call for another reason. He shook his head at his doubts and went to play his keyboard until he felt the beginning of another headache. An hour later, Reid yawned, straightened his back from it's hunched position over the keyboard. He stretched his arms over his head with a loud groan. He attempted to relieve the pain in his head by rotating his neck and hunching his shoulders up and down, but to no effect. He looked at his watch and sighed. Why hadn't Maeve called him?

 _She doesn't want to talk to you!_

Reid attempted to ignore the voice in his head, by concentrating on his latest article for American Psychology Weekly, which failed miserably. He was about to give up and make another pot of coffee when his cell phone beeped. He snatched at it with maniacal eagerness but saw a text from Garcia. He blew out a huge breath and for a minute considered ignoring work, then he sighed and went to collect his go bag and messenger bag.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid surveyed the map hanging on the whiteboard and began to mark locations with two markers, blue and red. Emily sat at the conference table and studied witness reports from their latest case. Reid's eyes burned, and he thought his head would explode, but he forced his thoughts on the case.

In the middle of trying to decide his next move in deciphering the geographic profile, Reid's phone beeped. He looked a the display and excitement pushed adrenaline into his blood. He glanced at Emily and walked quickly out of the conference room to a room at the far end of the police station.

"Maeve, hi."

"Hello, Spencer."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't called you. It's been crazy the last couple of days."

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Can you talk?"

"No, I'm on a case."

"Oh," the disappointment in her voice made him happy and concerned at the same time.

"What's wrong, Maeve?"

"It's nothing. Can we get together for breakfast when you're back?"

"Sure, I'd like that very much."

"That's great. I'll see you then. Be careful," Maeve said, and Reid thought he heard tears in her voice, but then she was gone.

"Reid," Hotch said as he entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Hotch. I think I have an idea where we can find the un-sub." Reid hurried out of the room without another glance at Hotch.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Everything okay, Reid?"

Spencer looked up to see Emily standing near his seat on the jet.

"Hm…"

"You appear introspective and concerned."

"Oh, well I suppose I am."

"May I sit?"

Reid wanted to say no, but he said yes instead, and gestured to the seat facing him.

Emily sat and studied Reid quietly until he said. "I'm tired, Emily."

"Yes, I can see that you are."

Reid leaned forward. "All right," he said quietly. "Something's bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it on the jet."

Emily held up a hand. "Understood. Why don't we have a poker game?"

Reid narrowed his eyes. "You sure you want to lose, again?"

Emily shook her head and smirked. "I _have_ beaten you, Spencer. Remember?"

"Yes, but only one time."

"Then I think the odds are in my favor."

"We'll see."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily glanced around the bullpen, four hours later. The clock on the wall read nine pm, and everyone had left except for Reid, who pretended to work, and she, who'd finished her paperwork.

As if Reid felt her eyes on him, and perhaps he did, he looked up and smiled a wan smile. "Emily?"

"Yes."

"May I talk with you for a minute."

"Of course."

Reid paused for a few moments as if not sure how to begin. "I um… I met someone." He blurted out, then turned pink in the cheeks.

"That's wonderful," Emily said with delight, just able to keep the surprise from her voice. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. We met a month ago, and I like her, Emily, very much."

"I can see that. I can also see that something's not right. What's going on?"

"I called her the other day, and she didn't call back for nearly two days. When I heard from her, she sounded off, and wouldn't talk about it. She asked me to go to breakfast when I finished my case. I called her before we flew back and she sounded fine, but I'm sure that something is wrong."

Emily studied Reid's face, and for the first time, the realization of what her fake death had done to him hit her full in the gut. He'd lost the ability to trust, and she held most of the responsibility. How to make it right?

"It sounds to me like she wants to talk in person about what's bothering her," Emily said, slowly.

"I guess, but what do I say if she doesn't bring it up."

"Don't address it directly, Spencer. Let her come to you. She needs to know that you're there for her and then she'll open up to you."

"We've talked about everything, Emily. She should know that I'm there for her."

"Spencer," Emily said, and he blinked in surprise. "Have you told her everything about you?"

Reid looked at his shoes and thought about Georgia, Tobias Henkel, and his drug addiction, and that he hadn't been forthcoming about the severity of his headaches. "No," he said quietly. "I haven't told her all my dark secrets."

"Then I think you need to let her have a few secrets, too."

"I only want to help."

"Yes, I know. You're a kind, gentle and sweet guy. You live to help others, but sometimes you have to let them come to you instead of taking them in interrogation or interview."

Reid finally looked up at her, and he smiled. "I guess you're right. Wow, I didn't think to stop to think that I might be pushing too hard."

"You can't help it. You're a man."

Reid's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Reid. When a woman tells a man about her feelings, nine times out of ten, your first reaction is to suggest ways to fix the problem. Women want you to listen and sympathize, then give suggestions when asked."

Reid shook his head and frowned. "Morgan told me once that you said much the same thing when he irritated Garcia."

Emily laughed, which made Reid chuckle. "Someone had to set him straight."

"Wish I'd been a fly on that wall?"

"So, what are you going to do," Emily asked.

"I'm going home and getting some sleep. Then, I'll meet Maeve, and we'll talk, as we always do. If she wants to tell me, then I'll listen and do my best not to suggest solutions to her problems until she asks for help."

"Good, you're learning."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Emily."

Emily laughed again. "Come on," she picked up her bags. "Let's get out of here. I'm beat, and we both need some sleep."

"You're right. Let's go home," Reid said and grabbed his messenger bag.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

Maeve Donovan didn't see the eyes that followed her as she left her apartment at seven on the following Monday morning. She didn't feel the rage and envy that emanated from the person watching her every move. She didn't understand that the woman staring at her and taking pictures hated her with an irrational hatred that consumed everything in its path. The letters and photos Maeve received communicated part of the hatred directed at her but didn't show the depths. The watcher lowered her camera and started her car just as Maeve's taxi pulled from the curb. Soon, it would be time to begin the next stage of her plan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 _Who is he?_

The dark eyes that tracked Maeve and Spencer changed and narrowed as she snapped several new photographs. Dr. Maeve Donovan was supposed to be alone, not running around town with a man that looked like a cross between an internationally famous runway model, and a college student with a seventies fashion sense. She felt her heart rate begin to race as she focused her camera on _him_.

"I'll find out who you are," she said as she watched the couple enter a diner on J Street in Washington D.C.

She'd find out his identity and use this new information to her advantage. She waited until they exited the restaurant. Dr. Donovan and her friend laughed and talked as they strode down the street to an ancient Volvo the man drove. The camera recorded the man's license plate, and with his address, she'd get his name. Dr. Donovan and her new man laughed now, but soon, they'd know someone watched and waited for the right time.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Black and white photographs fell from her hands as Maeve dropped to her sofa like a stone crashing to earth from a prodigious height. She couldn't feel her hands, and her heart thumped in a heavy, ponderous rhythm that shook her entire being.

 _No!_

Maeve tried not to look at the photos scattered around her living room carpet, but her eyes refused to obey her brain.

 _Oh, God!_

The note accompanying the new pictures read. _**He won't come between you and me. Death is the only way for us.**_

Anger suddenly replaced her abject fear and Maeve reached for her phone. She dialed Spencer's number and prayed he wasn't on a case or spending time with Henry.

"Hi," Spencer greeted happily.

"Hello," she said, and her voice shook like she'd spent too much time in the cold without adequate clothing to keep out the chill.

"Maeve," Spencer's voice changed and deepened with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I – um, I n-need –"

Tears obscured her voice, and she didn't realize that she dropped the phone, nor did she hear Spencer calling out to her in an increasingly frantic voice. Time passed like slow dripping water carving a granite rock face into gravel until she faintly heard someone pounding on the door and calling out her name.

"Spencer," she cried and flew to the door.

"Maeve," he said, and nearly tumbled to the carpeted floor when she yanked him forward into the room and hugged him so tightly, he couldn't catch his breath. "You scared me to death. What's wrong?"

Confusion and terror waged war in Maeve's eyes as Spencer pulled away from her. "Wait, what are you doing here," she demanded. "You can't be here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't understand. What's going on, Maeve?"

"I shouldn't have called you," Maeve tried to smile. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Reid resisted when she tried to pull him back to the door. "No. You're terrified. I let it go the other morning at breakfast because I didn't want to push you, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you. I know something's going on. What is it?"

"I can't," Maeve cried. "He'll hurt you, too."

"Who is he," Reid demanded. "Maeve!"

Another war waged in her face between desperate hope and the longing for him to walk out of her apartment. She sighed, pushed the door shut and led him to the sofa. He stopped in shock and stared at his face looking up from the floor. His eyes flicked over them all and read the intention in two awful moments. "How long?" he demanded.

Maeve flinched from the rage and the concern, and something else that frightened her for a very different reason.

"I – um, it started about three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maeve backed away from him. "I didn't – don't look at me that way, Spencer."

"Maeve –"

"No, you're shouting at me as though I've done something wrong. I'm terrified, Spencer. He's watching both of us now."

"I'm sorry," Spencer stepped toward her with an outstretched hand.

"No," she rushed to him and held him until he relaxed and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've told you."

"It's all right," he led her to the sofa, then turned to collect the spilled photos. "Show me everything you have."

"I don't have the first letter and photos of me that he sent about a week and a half ago. I guess I flew into a rage because the next thing I knew I'd ripped up the letter and thrown it into the trash along with the photos. I'm sorry, I probably destroyed evidence or something."

"Don't worry about it," Reid said despite his initial irritation at her understandable actions.

Reid read through the most recent letter in an instant. The blood cooled in his veins, and his first instinct was to call the team. Instead, he sat Maeve down and said. "Tell me."

"It started with a note I found in the lab at work. I thought it was a stupid prank by one of the students or my coworkers, but it wasn't."

Reid nodded his head. "Go on."

"Then a week later, I got the first letter and photos. The letter was full of vitriol. He despises me, Spencer and I don't know why. What did I do?" Maeve wailed.

"You didn't do anything," Reid said. "One in four adults over the age of eighteen, become victims of stalkers in the US. It's a huge problem."

"Good to know I'm not alone," Maeve said sarcastically. "What makes him think he can do this to me, Spencer."

Reid wanted to smile at her healthy anger, but he kept his face sober. "All it takes with these guys is a look or a comment that make them think you're interested and then if they feel rejected they overreact, massively."

"I don't know anyone like that," Maeve said angrily. "Who _is_ it?"

"I'm going to call my team, and we'll find out."

"No, I don't want to involve them," Maeve gestured to the photos on the table. "What if he does something to one of them. I know how much they mean to you."

"Yes," Reid agreed. "They mean very much to me, but we're FBI agents. We've handled other stalkers, and we can handle this man. Maeve, we need to get in front of this before something more - intrusive happens."

Maeve stared at him with horror in her eyes, and then she nodded as tears began to run down her cheeks. "You think he'll hurt one of us."

"Yes," Reid said honestly. "I'm sorry to be blunt, but we _have_ to assume this is his end game." Reid pointed to one of the photos. "He's obliterated your face with a black pencil, or marker. He wants to erase you."

Maeve turned white and then she appeared to rally her strength. "I suppose that is the obvious interpretation."

"I will _not_ let anything happen to you," Reid stated with such conviction that Maeve believed him implicitly.

"Then, we should call your team. I'm sorry to do this on a quiet Saturday afternoon."

"We're used to interruptions," Reid admitted with a rueful sigh and smile.

Maeve finally smiled back at him. "I suppose you are."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When the doors to the sixth floor opened, Reid stepped out with Maeve at his side. "This is where I work," he gestured to the double glass doors. "I'm going to show you my desk, and I'd like for you to wait there until I come back."

"If you like," Maeve said.

"No snooping through my desk," Reid attempted a joke.

"How will I entertain myself," Maeve responded with a nervous laugh.

Reid pulled out his desk chair for her and then left after looking back once to see her smiling at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes, and he didn't blame her for her failed attempt to show her strength.

"Hi, everyone," Reid blurted out as he rushed in the conference room door.

"What's going on, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I was about to take a short afternoon drive," Rossi said.

"I'm sorry to call you in here, but I have someone I want you to meet. Before I bring her in– "

"Did you say _her_ , pretty boy," Morgan perked up. "You holdin' out on me?"

"Morgan," Hotch said. "Why don't we let Reid talk?"

"Right," Morgan nodded smartly and winked at Garcia who rolled her eyes behind her sapphire blue spectacles.

"As I was saying, I want to introduce you to someone. I met her a little over a five weeks ago at a seminar. She was a guest lecturer at UVA. She's a geneticist and brilliant."

"Sounds perfect for you," Rossi said before Morgan could comment.

"I want to know if she's hot," Morgan began.

"Stop it," Reid nearly shouted. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Reid!" Hotch had the look of a man about to step between two warring armies.

"Sorry," Reid said looking at Morgan, who shrugged and stayed quiet. "Her name is Dr. Maeve Donovan, and she's a researcher at Mendel University."

"I'm glad you met someone," Rossi said. "Was it necessary to drag us in here to introduce her?"

"She has a stalker," Reid said bluntly. "I need your help."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve jumped when Spencer's voice cut through her thoughts as she stared at the photo on his desk of a blond woman and a small boy who looked like her new love. Was this woman his mother? If so, she was beautiful and had the light of great intelligence in her blue eyes.

"Maeve, they're ready to meet you."

Maeve followed him up the stairs to the second level and down a hallway to a room with an open door. Her nerves, quieted by the few minutes at Spencer's desk surrounded by his files, coffee cup, and books, returned with a vengeance and she almost stopped. Spencer turned to her and smiled, which made some of her butterflies disappear.

The room before her was small and square with a table surrounded by chairs and a whiteboard at one end. A window with blinds looked out over the bullpen, and a phone sat in the middle of the table. Her letter and photos lay in a pile before one of the chairs.

"This is Maeve," Reid said to six people that sat around the table. "Maeve this is my team. SSA Aaron Hotchner is our Unit Chief."

"It's nice to meet you." Hotch shook her hand.

Agent Hotchner met her eyes with a forthright and piercing stare that brought to mind a predator on the hunt. His dark eyes scowled, and fear tinged with awe nearly made her refuse to shake his hand. Then, his eyes softened a bit, and he smiled so briefly, Maeve thought she imagined it. He wore a dark, but attractively cut suit with a blinding white shirt and a dark, blood red tie. Agent Hotchner looked every inch the stereotypical FBI agent, but Spencer had spoken highly of him, so she made her mouth smile.

"I'm glad to meet you, Agent Hotchner," Maeve said faintly.

"This is SSA Rossi," Reid pointed to a man with salt and pepper hair, a beard and dark eyes that studied her with curious intent and some interest.

"That's SSA Derek Morgan," Reid indicated a well-built black man with intense eyes and a blinding smile. Derek Morgan shot to his feet and leaned over to shake her hand, "Good to meet you, Dr. Donovan."

Reid turned to a blond woman at his left. She had large cobalt blue eyes and an expression that Maeve read as, "Don't hurt him."

"This is SSA Jennifer Jareau."

"Nice to meet you, please call me JJ."

"This is SSA Emily Prentiss."

Maeve studied Emily carefully. Her dark hair and eyes were striking, but Maeve remembered that this woman had faked her death and she knew how much Emily had hurt Spencer.

"Hello," Emily greeted. "It's good to meet you. Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this in no time."

"And," Reid said with much pride, "this is Penelope Garcia. She's our technical analyst."

Maeve took in the woman that Reid considered a best friend. She wore colorful clothing that might appear ridiculous on another woman, but Maeve could see that Garcia's clothing fit her personality to perfection.

"Hi," Penelope jumped to her feet and hugged Maeve, "Oh sorry," she said when she pulled back and saw Maeve's astonishment. "I get carried away sometimes, especially when it comes to Reid."

"Quite all right. I'm sorry to get you all involved."

"Don't apologize," Emily said. "We want to help."

"Let's get started." Hotch pointed to the extra chair Garcia had found. "Maeve please sit and start at the beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

"It started with a note on my desk, at the university lab."

"He has access to your office," Rossi observed. "Could it be one of your fellow researchers?"

Maeve shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What happened next," Hotch asked.

"I received an envelope in the mail with a two-page letter full of the vilest threats and pictures," Maeve said with her eyes on Spencer. "I was horrified, and I didn't want it in my apartment. I got rid of them. I'm sorry. I should've kept them to help with your profile."

Spencer reached for her hand. "It's okay," he said firmly, and his eyes roamed over the team, and dared them to contradict him.

"Do you remember specifics in the letter," Hotch continued.

"Just things like death is the only answer for us," Maeve said. "I know he wants to kill me. I tried to convince myself that the letter and the photos were just pranks. I've guess I've been in denial."

"The fact that the stalker's noticed Reid is telling," Emily said. "He views you as a threat to him."

"Yes," Reid said, and his matter of fact tone surprised Maeve into silence. "He thinks of Maeve as his, and he won't tolerate another man. I think we can use it to our advantage."

"Spencer!"

"I _promised_ you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I _mean_ it," Reid said, resolutely.

"Do you know anyone that might be the stalker," Hotch asked.

"No! I spend all my time in the lab, or, rather, I used to," she said and looked at Reid with an expression that made Morgan grin.

"Is there anyone at the University that you interact with, such as janitorial staff, or graduate students helping with research, or administrative staff," Rossi asked. "Anyone that you'd consider on a lower social rung."

"No. I can't think of anyone," Maeve said, and her eyes locked onto Reid's with a silent plea.

"Guys, we went over this in the car on the way here. We didn't come up with anyone, except Bobby."

"Who's Bobby," Emily asked.

"My former fiancé."

"Former," Hotch repeated. "Why did it end?"

"Hotch," Reid complained as Maeve's cheeks turned pink and she began to fidget with the sleeve of her sky blue sweater.

"You know I have to ask, Reid." Hotch scolded, his dark eyes hard and his perpetual scowl deepened.

"Hotch's right," Reid admitted. "Tell them what you told me."

"Bobby was my first serious boyfriend. In the beginning, he was kind and solicitous. He got me out of the lab, and he made me feel like I was the most important person in his life. After we got engaged, he changed and became controlling. He didn't want me to spend time with my family and my friends. He was jealous of the time I spent planning the wedding."

"You broke it off," Emily guessed.

"Yes, I finally listened to my parents. They'd seen him for what he was before the engagement when I closed my eyes to it. I'm happy I listened to them," Maeve said and squeezed Reid's hand.

"Me too," Reid agreed, enthusiastically.

Garcia sighed, and Morgan laughed. Rossi winked at Reid, and he felt his cheeks growing hot. Hotch studied them with a frown and deep concern while JJ and Emily smirked.

"I think we should talk to this Bobby."

"What's Bobby's full name," Garcia asked Maeve.

"Robert Putnam."

"Got him. He's an artist, yes?" Garcia said after a few moments

Maeve simply stared at her. "That was… amazing."

"Garcia's the best," Reid said with pride.

"Thank you, sweet cheeks."

JJ looked up from studying the photos of Spencer and Maeve. She handed one to Emily. "I don't think your stalker is a man. What do you think, Emily?"

Emily touched the black substance covering Maeve's face as astonishment filled her eyes. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What," Reid and Maeve said together.

"The medium is eyeliner, Spence."

Reid's eyes widened in surprise. "The stalker is a woman."

"That changes the profile considerably," Rossi pointed out. "Female stalkers are rare, only ten percent."

"What's the top motivation," Hotch asked the group.

"Prior sexual intimacy," Morgan said.

"You mean erotomania," Rossi asked.

"No more like a woman scorned, you broke up with me, and now I'll do anything to get you back."

The team focused on Maeve. "Is there anyone like that in your past."

"No, I'm straight."

"Not even experimentation in college," Emily suggested.

"No, never."

"The next most common motivation is celebrity stalking," JJ added.

"That fits better," Reid said, confidently, as Maeve turned pink and she stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm no celebrity," she argued.

"You're a star in your field, Maeve," Reid insisted.

"Even so, it's a stretch," Rossi said calmly. "Celebrity stalkers are usually non-violent."

"You want to tell that to John Lennon," Red interposed as he rose to his feet in agitation. "What was it that Mark David Chapman said. "It was like all my nobodiness, and all his somebodiness collided. We'll Maeve _is_ a somebody, and this _bitch_ is a nobody."

Everyone stared in silent disbelief as Reid shouted and paced. Maeve jumped to her feet and went to him. She hugged him and stroked his back until he gently pushed her away. He took a few precious moments to study her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence in me," Maeve said as one tear rolled down her petal-soft cheek. "You're great for a girl's ego."

Reid chuckled as the team smiled and Morgan laughed a little. "Way to go, pretty boy," he said, and Garcia giggled.

"Pretty boy," Maeve echoed. "Couldn't say it better myself."

"Look," Reid said as his face turned bright pink. "I'm not sure if I can help. That outburst proves my head's not right."

"No!" Maeve interposed. "I need you, Spencer." Maeve faced the team and smiled shyly. "I know you're all the best at what you do. Spencer talks about you all the time. I've watched enough news and crime shows to know that you think because he's a victim that he can't help." Maeve seemed to direct this solely to Hotch. "If you think that, you're all wrong. I know Spencer has an eidetic memory, maybe he can think of something he noticed since we've been together."

"She's right, Reid," Morgan said. "Maybe she said something that gives us a clue about this woman."

"You think I know her," Maeve interpreted, "I assure you that I don't know anyone that fits your profile."

"You do," Morgan insisted.

Reid turned to Maeve and spoke solely to her. "Morgan's right. You know who it is. We need to sort through it and find her. I _can't_ do it without you."

Maeve nodded and stood. "What do I do?"

"Hotch, I'd like to talk with Maeve alone, please."

Hotch studied them together for a moment, taking in the way that Maeve held Reid's hand and how he appeared to take strength from the contact. Reid looked at Maeve with eyes that told the story of his feelings and a bit of fear for his young friend slipped greasily in his gut. Maeve turned to Reid, and Hotch saw love in her eyes, and anxiety for this young couple grew in his stomach like a malignant fungus somewhere dark and dank.

"Go," he said, as kindly as he could. "We'll stay here and go over the profile."

"Thank you," Reid said and led Maeve from the conference room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Winter bit Reid's face with a harsh wind as he left his car and hurried around to let Maeve out. "I wish it were warmer," he stated.

Maeve laughed as the wind turned her cheeks a lovely pink. "Motivation to be quick," she said.

Reid led her through the winding paths that bisected dead grass and bits of dirty, ugly snow. The pair rounded a corner and found a group of concrete squares and benches. "Here we are."

"Why here," Maeve asked as Reid gestured for her to sit.

Reid took his seat across the table and picked up a chess piece from the board. He studied the white queen for a minute, then looked at Maeve, who watched him with curious eyes. "I think better when I'm distracted, and I thought maybe the technique might work both ways. Also, it's neutral territory."

"You want to play a game and talk about my stalker."

"Yes," Reid said, and his eyes captured her with their kindness and their strength.

"Then, we play," Maeve decided.

Reid picked up a pawn. "What's the first thing you thought of when you found the note on your desk."

"I thought it was a joke," Maeve answered as she watched him make his first move.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, now that I think about it, why assume it was a joke. Why didn't I see it as a threat? Denial?"

"Maybe," Reid said as Maeve picked up one of her pawns and made her move. "If it was denial, why do you think it was your first reaction."

Maeve huffed out a sigh. "I don't know, Spencer. I found the note, and I thought it had to be a joke because – oh god," she shook her head. "I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," Reid argued as he moved another pawn.

"Yes. I _am_. I dismissed it because I understood what it meant and there was a part of me that thought, no one wants to stalk you, you're not that interesting."

Reid looked up to see Maeve in tears. "Hey," he reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know… I'm a bit overwhelmed by all of this. I _want_ it to be over."

Reid held her eyes with his steady, direct gaze. "We'll figure it out, and then – well, we'll get back to our lives, okay."

"Okay." Maeve made another move. "What good is it to understand how I felt, Spencer. It doesn't change the facts."

"It's helpful to me because if I know what you were thinking at the time, we can work backward to the point before the first note. What were you doing right before you found the note?"

"I was working. I'd spent most of the day finishing an important step in my project. I was tired and ready to go home."

"You said you didn't see anyone."

"No."

"What happened the day before," Reid asked as he made a move with one of his knights.

"I finished going over theses for Ph.D. candidates. I was thrilled to finish because I hate saying no to people."

"Saying yes is usually better," Reid said, flippantly.

Maeve laughed and thought for a long time before she picked her Queen to move. Reid watched her and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you make that move?"

Maeve looked at the board and bit her lip. "Shoot, I just left it open for you to checkmate in seven moves. I'm not thinking straight."

"I think you are," Reid said, and excitement lit up his face. "I remember that night. You called me, and you said that you had to reject a candidate because she used her parents in her sample."

Maeve's eyes widened. "Spontaneous Cellular Death in Suicide Patients."

"Right. You never told me the candidate's name. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Maeve said, and her eyes lit up like the stars. "Diane Turner."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"She was a grad student at Mendel University," Reid said as he hurried into the conference room with Maeve almost running to keep up with him.

"I rejected her thesis because she used her parents in the sample and because her premise was massively flawed."

"What was the topic?" Emily asked.

Maeve explained, and Morgan said. "There's the suicide angle again."

"We have to find her. Now!" Reid exclaimed as he turned for the door.

"Reid," Hotch grabbed the young man's attention with his tone. "You're one of the victims. I let you help with the profile, but you _can't_ be involved with the arrest."

"Hotch, I can –"

"He's right," Maeve said and clutched at his hand. "Please don't go after her. I can't bear it if you're hurt."

"I found her," Garcia interrupted. "She _was_ a research assistant at Mendel, but now she works for a local junior college."

"Dave, you and JJ take the residence. Morgan and Emily, you take the campus."

"Hotch," Reid began.

"No, I want you both to stay here where you're safe."

"Come on," Garcia motioned to Reid. "Let's get some coffee."

Reid turned to Maeve, and she nodded. "I'm a little hungry."

"Lets hit the cafeteria, and then I want to hear all about you, Maeve."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Garcia."

"It's fine," Maeve said and smiled at Garcia. "I've heard a lot about you."

Garcia threaded her arm through Maeve's and winked at Reid. "Then I think we should talk."

"Garcia!"

Reid's protest was a bit halfhearted as he understood she wanted to help them calm their nerves.

"Hush, sweet cheeks. Let's go."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid's phone beeped half an hour after they bought drinks and sandwiches from the grill in the caféteria. "Hey."

"We found her, Spence."

Reid felt his whole body relax with profound relief. He blew out a huge breath and nodded to Maeve, who swallowed hard. Tears of relief filled her sea blue eyes, and she reached for his hand.

"Is she talking?"

"No, she's dead."

"Damn it," Reid exclaimed.

"She hung herself, Reid. You _knew_ it was going to happen."

"Yeah, but I thought maybe we'd have a chance to help her."

"You amaze me, Spence. She stalked you and your girlfriend, and you want to help her."

"She lost her way."

"Yes, and it began with her parents."

"Thanks, JJ."

"You and Maeve can relax. Get her out of there and go home."

"Yes, ma'am."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

"I can't believe it's over!" Maeve enthused as Reid walked with her to her apartment.

"I'm glad for your sake, that you didn't have to endure months or years of it," Reid said as she unlocked the door.

"Me, too," Maeve agreed. "Want to come in for a bit?"

"You sure. I thought you'd be exhausted after all the emotional upheaval."

"I thought I would be too, but I feel somehow _exhilarated_. I think my brain is producing endorphins due to the sudden release of unbearable stress."

"You feel giddy," Reid observed, and Maeve laughed.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

Maeve turned to him, and they stared at each other for long moments that felt like eternities. Reid felt his heart rate increase, but his breathing slow as Maeve studied him with her beautiful sea blue eyes full of gratitude and something that stood the hair up on the back of his neck.

"Maeve, I think I should – "

Maeve stepped to him and drew him down for a kiss, and for the first time in his life, he felt completely at peace. His racing thoughts ceased, and he felt his body begin to respond to the taste of her mouth. A small sound of desperate need escaped him as his mouth opened under the onslaught of her tongue. The kiss became hot and more a battle for control than a mechanism for calm. His entire body flashed hot with arousal, and his arms tightened around her until he felt her squirm.

"Wow," he pushed away from her and staggered back against the door. "My god, Maeve."

"Yeah," she reached for him, but the broken body contact flipped another switch in his brain that his body wanted to ignore but overriding his body's desires was second nature to him and shutting down his defenses seemed impossible.

"No," he said, firmly. "We just went through a traumatic experience. I don't want our first time together a response to that trauma.

Maeve's cheeks were red and her eyes bright with intense arousal, but she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I think it's better that I leave now."

"All right. I want to tell you not to go that I'm ready for this, but you're right. I don't want to look back on our first time together like this."

"I love you," Reid blurted out.

"Oh, Spencer, I love you, too."

"I should go," Reid said, and with that declaration, he fled.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid shut the door to his apartment with more force than he intended, and the resulting slam made him wince. "Damn," he shouted, then flinched and sighed in frustration. "Good one," he muttered. "Way to tick off the neighbors." He blew out a breath and headed straight for his bathroom and an ice-cold shower.

Later, he slumped into the chair in front of this desk and attempted to complete a new article for the American Journal of Psychology. Unfortunately, the legal pad he used seemed to be buried under pages of printed research and a few books. He frantically shuffled through all of it and then stopped when he located a new letter from Maeve. He stared at it and wondered if reading it was a good idea given his current attempts to forget that he'd almost lost control.

 _What's wrong with that?_

Reid decided to read the letter and ignore the voice in his head that tried to tell him he should go back to Maeve. Unfortunately, his plan to read and ignore the physical desires of his body failed in spectacular fashion, and he threw it aside. He looked around frantically for a book he hadn't read but in vain. His recent stress and headaches had kept him from the library, and he had nothing new to keep him distracted. His eyes found his chess board, and with a sigh, he decided to find out if the game might keep him from rushing out the door and back to Maeve.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

While Reid tried to forget Maeve's amazing lips, tongue, and the sweet intensity of her kiss, JJ, Emily, and Garcia gathered at their favorite watering hole in DC. It was late, and the patrons of the bar few, but they sat and began to talk over their favorite drinks.

"So," Garcia began. "What do we do about Dr. Maeve Donovan?"

"Nothing," Emily said firmly. "She's perfect for Reid, and he's happier than I've ever seen."

"Agreed," JJ said as she sipped her beer. "I, for one, am not eager to tick him off again, especially since we're beginning to come back from last year."

"Me, too," Emily raised her glass to JJ, and they clinked them together.

"I need to find out more about her," Garcia persisted. "I've already found out everything there is to know about her with my babies, but I need more than hard, cold facts."

Emily and JJ glanced at each other. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing new," Garcia said irritably. "Everything she and sweetcheeks told us is all fact. She's a brilliant geneticist, she doesn't have so much as a parking ticket, and she's published a plethora of articles on the human brain that I don't understand."

"I'll bet Reid understands," JJ said with a grin.

"What do you think they're doing right now," Garcia said slyly after several minutes of sipping drinks and discussion over Maeve's case.

"Okay, stop it right there," Emily held up a hand. "First, I _don't_ need those images in my head, and second, it's _none_ of our business."

"They've only known each other for less than two months," JJ reminded Garcia.

"True, but they were looking at each other like they planned to jump each other ASAP."

"Garcia," JJ shook her head. "This is Reid, not Morgan."

"I know, but they're _hot_ for each other." Garcia persisted.

Emily sighed, then grinned. "I admit that Reid's _way_ past due for a little lovin', as Morgan says."

JJ scowled at both her companions, then smirked over her beer. "I think way past due is putting it mildly."

They laughed together until Emily sobered and held up a hand. "All right, let's stop teasing him when he's not here to defend himself."

"I agree," JJ said. "We'll talk about something else."

"One more thing," Garcia said and rolled her eyes when Emily and JJ glared at her. "He loves her," she said, and her eyes began to shine with tears. "You can see it on his face every time he looks at her. It's amazing."

"Oh yeah," Emily said as JJ nodded in agreement. "That's what scares me."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid made sure to take the bench seat on the jet when the team headed home from Seattle. Twelve days had passed since Diane Turner's suicide and the end of Maeve's stalking. Twelve days of avoiding Morgan's teasing and Garcia's attempts to question him about Maeve. Twelve days of stolen and all too short phone conversations with his beautiful and brilliant love. Twelve days of trying to decide what to do when he finally had a break from work and could focus on Maeve.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan said as he passed the bench.

"Go away; I'm trying to sleep."

Reid turned over and ignored Morgan's attempts to draw him out. Morgan grinned down at his friend and took a seat across the aisle with JJ and Emily.

Unfortunately, sleep ignored him thoroughly as he'd tried to shut out the team and their curiosity about Maeve. Why couldn't they leave him alone to enjoy his new-found love? Why did they have to know everything? Why did they constantly treat him like a baby brother incapable of taking care of his life alone?

Two hours later, Reid approached his desk after refusing to go out for drinks. His phone beeped, and he smiled to see Maeve's number on the caller id.

"Hey," he greeted. "You okay? It's late."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Maeve said. "Are you home?"

"Yes. I need to finish some paperwork, and then I'm going home. I asked Hotch for a couple of days off. I want to see you, Maeve."

"I'm glad," she whispered. "I _missed_ you."

"I missed you, too."

"Can I see you tonight, Spencer. I know it's late, but I have a surprise for you, and I don't want to wait."

"Yes," Reid breathed because waiting nearly two weeks to see her again seemed like forever.

"I'll see you soon."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve opened her apartment door and pulled Reid into the entryway about ten seconds after he knocked. She kissed him until he couldn't breathe and blushed a pretty pink when he grinned at her and said. "Wow, thanks for the amazing hello."

"Thank you for coming," Maeve said. "I know you're probably exhausted from your case – "

Reid silenced her with another kiss. "Don't worry about it. I'm so glad you called me. You'll never know how much."

"I think I understand."

Reid stepped further into the room and noticed for the first time the table set with white linen, china, silver, and crystal. He also smelled something delicious hanging in the air. Candles stood tall and red in crystal holders and threw shadows on the wall when Maeve dimmed the lights.

"Wow, what is all this," he said turning back to notice her casual top and skirt paired with bare feet and a smile that lit her eyes and face.

"I wanted to make you dinner and to give you a surprise."

"Maeve, you don't have to –"

"Shh," Maeve put a finger to his lips. "Come here and sit."

Reid sat at the table and Maeve gestured to a manila folder that looked familiar. He opened it and found his MRI and a folded sheet of paper. "I thought you just got this yesterday."

"I put it to the top of my to-do list," Maeve said. "When you finally told me the truth about the severity of your headaches and made arrangements for me to see this, I wanted to help you as soon as possible."

Reid opened the paper and looked at the list of suggestions. "Riboflavin, magnesium supplements and a sporadic shot of B2. No caffeine, and more sleep."

"You're squeaking," Maeve pointed out. "You need to cut back on your caffeine intake if you're going to get the sleep you need, Spencer. It will help. I promise."

Reid sighed, and Maeve laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm nagging, but I love you, Spencer. I can't stand to see you suffer and hear the pain in your voice when we talk."

"Okay," Reid blew out a breath. "I'll heed all of your advice, Dr. Donovan." Maeve slapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he grinned at her. "Sorry."

"It's a good thing for you that you're cute," Maeve admonished.

"The food smells great," Reid changed the subject.

"It's your favorite curry."

"Nice," Reid said happily and made Maeve laugh.

"I'm glad you approve."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Later, Reid joined Maeve on the sofa with a glass of red wine she'd opened, and they talked about what to do with their days off.

"I have an idea," Maeve said.

"What is it?"

"I think we should stay here and get to know each other better."

Maeve stared at him with a clear intention in her eyes. Reid swallowed hard. "Are you sure we're not moving too fast?"

"No," Maeve said firmly and reached for his hand. "Come on."

Reid let her tug him to his feet. "Wait," he said and leaned over to kiss her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Me too," he said and let her lead him to her bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Maeve woke to sunlight streaming through her east facing window. She blinked and for a moment wondered why her head lay on the chest of another person, then two strong but gentle arms tightened around her, and she heard Spencer sigh in his sleep. She angled her head up to see her new lover sleeping, and he looked so peaceful, that she smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. He sighed again, and his eyelids began to flutter open. "Hey," he said a bit groggily.

"Good morning, lover."

Reid opened his eyes wide enough to take in her slight smirk, and he sighed. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in weeks."

"I'm glad," he said and hugged her tight to his side.

"How about you?"

"I slept _very_ well. Thank you."

Maeve put her chin on her hands which lay on his chest and watched him as she spoke. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you love me."

"I do," she said solemnly and made him chuckle. "It's my turn to thank you."

"Why?"

"For an amazing night. I knew we'd be good together, but I underestimated _how_ good."

"Are you sure," Reid said, and his cheeks were pink.

"How can you ask?" Maeve wondered as she shifted and kissed his cheek.

"I – well, I've had exactly one sexual encounter, and I thought that –"

"Spencer," Maeve touched a finger to his lips. "I'm hardly an expert. I was a virgin before Bobby, and he was selfish, arrogant and demanding. He wanted to have sex after the second date, and I said no. I wanted to wait for marriage because I wanted to know that I'd made the right choice."

Reid nodded as he watched her beautiful eyes. He stroked her hair with one hand and held her tight. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay," Maeve sighed. "When Bobby proposed, he managed to talk me into sex by saying I'd made my choice and soon we'd be man and wife. I hated it. I'd always heard that the first time could be painful and degrading for women. He hurt me, Spencer. He liked rough sex, and I was inexperienced enough not to realize that he didn't care about my needs or pleasure. I never had an orgasm with him, only pain and humiliation, and more than my share of bruises."

"Is that why you broke it off with him?"

"Yes, I finally saw through his charming exterior to the true man and I despised what I saw."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Reid said after kissing her gently. Anger boiled in his blood, but he forced it down for another time.

"It's okay because I realized last night that sex could be extremely pleasurable when you're with the right man."

"I'm glad because I hoped that being with you might be better than _my_ first experience."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Reid sighed as he continued to stroke Maeve's hair and study her face. "You told me, and it's only fair I tell you. It was someone I met at work."

"On your team," Maeve squeaked, and Reid nearly laughed.

"She was, but not anymore. She took over for JJ last year. Her name is Ashley, and she's a nice woman, but as I found out, not my type."

"I'm glad," Maeve said, a bit irritably, and Reid almost laughed again.

"We went to a movie with Morgan and Garcia, and it was fun. It was a horror movie, and we bonded a little over the tropes used in every scary movie. I got to tease Morgan a little, which I enjoyed. It was right after Emily's fake death.

"Oh," Maeve reached up and stroked his cheek.

"We separated from Morgan and Garcia, and Ashley invited me back to her place. I wanted to get my mind off Emily's death and JJ leaving. It worked for a couple of hours, but - we talked about it and decided not to repeat the experience. Then Emily and JJ came back, and Ashley transferred out."

"Sounds like we both made mistakes with partners."

"Yes," Reid said resolutely, "but not this time."

"I concur," Maeve said and yawned. "If last night were any indication, I'd say we're in complete sync."

"Yes, we are." Spencer bowed his head to kiss her, and before she could speak, he'd flipped her over to her back, and he hovered over her with a clear intention in his chocolate eyes.

"Again," she asked in surprise.

"It's your fault," Reid said then he nuzzled her neck and began to kiss his way down to her navel.

"Why?" Maeve asked with a shivery gasp of pleasure.

One of Reid's hands slipped under the covers, and Maeve jerked and sighed. "You're the one that sent that first letter, and here we are."

"I'm glad I plucked up the nerve to ask you out for coffee that day," Maeve breathed.

"So am I," Reid said and sank into her like slipping beneath the waves of an ocean.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Two days later, Reid woke again, to sunlight so bright; it almost blinded him. He didn't realize Maeve was gone until he heard her enter the room. "Ready for brunch."

"Only if you pull that blind. The sunlight is killing me."

Maeve laughed and hurried to shut the blinds. "There, better."

"Yes, I like the sun but not that much in the face right after I wake up."

"Forget about it and look at what I made for you."

Reid turned and saw the tray on the bed. The smell finally penetrated the haze in his brain, and he took in the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, cheese, garlic, butter, and other lovely breakfast smells. He smiled at the fruit on the plate and a glass of orange juice as well as a mug of coffee. He reached for it and sipped. "Oh, that's good."

"How did I know you'd reach for that first," Maeve said as she sat, attired in his shirt with thick socks on her feet.

Reid smirked at her and dug into his eggs. Maeve reached for her glass of orange juice and then grabbed a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam.

"This is _so_ good," Reid said as he ate like a man starving in the desert.

Maeve giggled and ate at a more sedate pace. "I'm glad you like it.

"I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured the least I could do was give you fuel after wearing you out this morning."

"I'm not complaining."

Maeve tossed a small piece of bacon at him which he caught and popped into his mouth. "Hilarious."

"Seriously. I love you, Maeve. It's not just sex for me. I love your mind and that we can talk to each other about anything."

"Me too," Maeve agreed, she leaned in and kissed his strawberry jam spotted lips. "Hm… that tastes good."

Reid sighed happily. "I have to say that the last forty-eight hours rank at the top of my list of best days."

"Agreed, and we never left the apartment."

Reid smirked at her. "Again, it's your fault, Dr. Donovan. Your 'bedside manner,' is the best I've ever encountered."

"Oh you," Maeve reached for a pillow and hit him lightly in the face and nearly knocked his plate to the floor.

Reid put aside his plate and grabbed for her at the same time his phone beeped. "Damn," he said.

"You have to go?"

"I hope not, but at this hour on a Saturday, I'm sure – yep, gotta go," he said after reading the display.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay."

"I'll get used to it," Maeve sighed. "Be safe and come back to me."

"I will."

Reid kissed her until she had to pull back and remind him that he needed to go to work. He blew out a breath and said. "It's a good thing I brought my go bag."

"Go, take a quick shower, and then I'll give you a lift to the train."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The flight back to Quantico seemed to take forever. Reid tried to concentrate on a new book from the library, but he couldn't stop his mind from returning to Maeve and their amazing two days together. Three days had passed, and he still felt the heat of her fingers on his skin and tasted her mouth. He buried his face in his book and prayed that everyone either slept or relaxed with other pursuits.

"Hey, kid," Morgan joined him, and Reid sighed.

"Hi," he said and kept his face in his book.

"I know you're not reading that thing."

"How do you know?"

Morgan didn't answer so Reid let the silence drag his eyes up from the page to see his friend smirking at him. "I know because, after all these years, I can tell when your faking."

"Can you?"

"Yes. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Reid kept eye contact and thanked the universe he managed not to blush. "Nothing, just thinking."

"That's my point."

"Morgan, may I have some privacy please."

Morgan's face sobered. "Sure, kid. I didn't mean to offend."

Reid sighed again. "You didn't; I was just thinking about Maeve."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's amazing."

Morgan smiled and winked at him. "I take it your days off were - enjoyable."

"Morgan!"

"Sorry, Reid. I'm glad for you both."

Reid couldn't keep back a broad smile, and Morgan chuckled. "It was," Reid confirmed.

"Good."

"That's it; you're not going to ask for details."

"Why should I when Garcia gets one look at you, she'll know, and she'll coax all the details out of you."

Reid shook his head, "Not this time."

Morgan raised an eyebrow as the pilot came on and announced they were beginning their descent into DC. "You're sure of yourself."

"Yes, and I need to make a call," Reid left Morgan smirking at him. "Good for you, kid."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As the team left the elevator upon their return to Quantico, Hotch's phone beeped. He stood away from the group as Garcia met them and gave her usual enthusiastic hugs of greeting. He spoke to the person calling until the team began to talk about going out for a drink.

"Wait," Hotch called out to them, and when they turned back to him, the deep scowl twisting his face made them all sigh.

"Where," Morgan said.

"We don't have a case, but we do have a huge problem," Hotch directed his comments to the group, but his eyes bored into Reid. The younger man went deathly pale. "What?"

"I need to talk to all of you now."

"Hotch, what is it," Reid persisted.

"That was Dr. Bower in Pathology. She finished her autopsy report on Diane Turner, and the tox results indicate murder.

"Seriously," Morgan said, surprise rippling over his handsome features.

"Why didn't she pick up on it at the scene?"

"Because whoever killed Ms. Turner used cyanide and then strung her up to look like a hanging. The lack of bruising on the neck wasn't evident until Dr. Bower got her on the table and removed the noose. You all know how meticulous Dr. Bower is and how closed-mouth she gets when she has a theory to prove. I'm sure she wanted to wait until she was sure."

"Why kill Diane?" Emily asked. "Did she have a partner?"

They entered the conference room and took their chairs, except for Reid, who sat apart from them on the sofa with his shoulders hunched and his face set.

"There's no indication that she had a partner," Rossi pointed out.

"Then what are we dealing with?" Morgan wondered. "This took a lot of planning. Someone else had to be watching because they knew exactly when to kill Diane."

"Yes," JJ nodded. "She was killed the same day Spence and Maeve came to us with the case."

"Do we have the exact time of death?" Reid spoke up for the first time.

"Yes," Garcia put in. "I have the full autopsy report. The time of death is listed as between ten and eleven that same morning."

Reid relaxed and sat back on the sofa. "Thank God," he said. "Maeve and I were here."

"You think someone wanted to frame you?" Emily asked. "Why?"

"Because Diane wasn't going to give up without attempting her endgame."

"Which was to kill Maeve and herself," Hotch said. "Reid's right. Why kill yourself if you don't know you've been found out."

"What's the penalty for stalking in DC?" Garcia asked.

"Harsher than in most places," Reid said. "Five to ten and it has to be proven that the person stalking is an immediate danger to their victim. We had a few letters and some photos. I believe she would've spent time in a psych ward, then go to court and be acquitted."

"She threatened you, Spence," JJ said. "The court would've thrown the book at her."

"How can you say that when the threat to me was oblique?" I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. All Diane's threats were directed solely to Maeve."

"Reid's correct," Hotch said. "The fact is that this new un-sub did us a favor."

"He did Maeve a favor," Reid said.

"There's a second stalker out there," Emily said. "That's perfect. What does he want from her?"

"The fact that he hasn't contacted her directly speaks to extreme patience and planning," Hotch said.

"He knows her," Morgan said. "It's someone who thinks they have a bond and he has to protect her."

"No," Reid disagreed, "He wants to impress her."

"It took a lot of strength to hang over one hundred pounds of dead weight."

"Not if you plan correctly," Reid said. "I could do it with the proper pulley system."

"How long would it take?"

"Couple hours to rig it," Reid said.

"How did he get into her apartment?" Rossi said.

"Pretended to be a repairman," Emily said.

"Or, they were partners, and they had a falling out," JJ said.

"I don't think so. The crime scene report said there was no sign of struggle." Emily put in.

"You think they knew each other, but not that they each obsessed over the same person," Rossi said. "What are the odds on that?"

When Reid remained silent, they all stared at him. "What?"

"No odds."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"All right, we need to figure this out," Hotch said. "Strauss won't be happy, but I need to update her."

"Why don't you let me handle that," Rossi said. "We have an understanding."

Rossi left the room, and Reid reached for his phone. "I need to tell Maeve, Hotch and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Good, it's better that she's here."

"I'll be right back," Reid said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Excitement coursed through Maeve as she hurried from her lab and into the nearly empty parking lot of Mendel University. Spencer was home again and wanted to see her. He said he had something to tell her, and curiosity made her almost run to her car.

"Hello, Maeve," someone stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the parking lot lamps.

"Bobby," she said and almost dropped her bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for what's mine," Bobby said and smiled as he pulled a gun from his coat pocket. "Scream, and I'll kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

"Let me go," Maeve cried as Bobby pushed her into a familiar rundown building. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you belong to me, Maeve," Bobby said as he walked behind her with the gun pointed at her back. "Walk up the stairs and don't try anything stupid."

"I know, you'll shoot me if I do," Maeve said.

Bobby didn't respond except to shove the barrel of the gun into the small of her back. Maeve stumbled, and nearly fell into the first stair riser. "Bobby, please."

"I said, go," Bobby ordered.

Maeve went up the stairs and down the hallway to the door directly in front of them. Bobby threw her a set of keys. "Open the door."

Maeve did as he said, and upon walking into the room stopped dead. "What is this?"

"I didn't think you're one to act obtuse, Maeve. This is our new home. Remember we looked at this building when we were engaged. It looks rundown from the front, but it's completely renovated now. We're the first tenants. There's no one else here. We're all alone, so screaming won't help you."

Maeve faced Bobby and what she saw made her step back from him. The charming and seductive man she'd once known didn't live in his dark eyes anymore. Something alien lived in them now, and she shivered with the fear of what he might do to her.

"Have a seat," Bobby gestured to the sofa. "Isn't this _exactly_ what you wanted."

Maeve looked at the softly upholstered sofa done in a light grey material that matched the carpet on the floor. "Bobby, I can't –"

"Don't say it! I spent every day for the last two months, fixing it up just the way you want it."

"I'm sorry," Maeve said, and tears collected in the corners of her eyes. "I thought you understood when I broke off the engagement that – "

"You don't love me anymore. Is that it, Maeve?"

"Yes," she said, despite the gun in his hand. "You were the first serious boyfriend I had. I thought I loved you, but I didn't, not like –" Maeve stopped and swallowed hard at the rage in Bobby's eyes.

"What? Not like him, the FBI agent. He's not good enough for you, Maeve. He's a glorified cop for god's sake. He'll never understand you as _I_ understand you."

"He understands me better than anyone else in my life."

Bobby strode to her and grabbed her arm. He yanked her to her feet, ignoring her protests and groans of pain. He shoved her forward. "Walk!"

She walked toward the room at the end of the hall. It was a bedroom with a huge California King made up in tones of blues and greens. "Sit."

She sat because of the gun, but her stomach began to churn with a new soul-wrenching fear. "Bobby, what are you –"

"Shut up and sit up against the headboard," He shouted when she froze on the edge of the bed.

She slid back and stopped when her back hit the headboard. Bobby approached, and as he did, he slipped a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "You like men that carry restraints."

"Bobby, please!"

Bobby reached for her and pistol-whipped her across her temple. The pain bloomed black behind her eyes as her head, flew to the right and she knew no more.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid paced in front of the elevator doors. Every time they opened, he stopped and faced them with hope shining in his eyes, but no matter how many times he stopped, Maeve didn't arrive.

"Spence," JJ said as she hurried toward him. "What are you doing?"

"She should be here by now, JJ," Reid said, and fear lived in his beautiful eyes. "It takes exactly thirty-seven minutes from Mendel University to Quantico under ideal conditions. It's not snowing or raining, and there's no traffic at nearly eleven p.m. It's been almost an hour and ten minutes since I called her. Allowing for five minutes for her to gather her things and walk to the parking lot –"

"Spence," JJ stopped him and put both of her hands on Reid's shoulders. "Look at me and breathe."

He stopped pacing and talking. "JJ."

"Hey, she's fine. I'll bet she stopped at her place to change."

"She knows I don't care about clothes. I love her no matter what she wears."

JJ smirked at him. "Spence, you have a lot to learn about women. We like to look fabulous when we see our guys."

"She's right," chorused two female voices.

Garcia and Emily approached him with grins on their faces. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks. She'll be here. You'll know when security calls you to come to sign her in."

"Yeah," Reid said and nodded his head. "I guess you're right. I'm freaking out for nothing."

"Hey," Emily took his arm, and they escorted him back into the bullpen. "We get it, Reid. After Diane and now this new un-sub, you're worried, but we're not going to let anything happen to either of you."

"What Emily said," Garcia agreed. "We like her, and she makes you happy, gorgeous gray matter. We'll do anything it takes to keep you both safe."

"Thanks, guys, sorry I freaked out."

His phone beeped, and he nearly dropped it after fishing from his pocket. "It's her number," he almost giggled with relief. "I'm a wreck. Hello, Maeve," he began happily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Reid."

"Who is this?" Reid demanded as his blood turned to ice and his stomach lurched into his throat.

"No time for introductions," said the voice Reid didn't recognize. "If you want to see Maeve alive, meet me at Baker and 8th street in Arlington, Apt 7 on the second floor."

"I want to talk to Maeve, now!"

"I make the rules, Dr. Reid and I want you here, alone."

The call disconnected, and the phone fell from Reid's nerveless fingers. He stared at a point on the wall over Emily's head. He didn't register Emily or Garcia racing away to gather the team. He didn't feel JJ's hand on his arm, nor her pushing him down in his chair. She called his name so loud that Hotch came out of his office.

"JJ, what's going on?"

"Hotch, we've got a major problem. Something's happened to Maeve."

Hotch's mouth tightened into a line so thin; his lips nearly disappeared into his teeth. He turned and went to Morgan's office door. "Morgan, conference room, now."

"What's up," Rossi asked as he and Morgan left their offices.

"Something with Maeve."

"Damn it," Morgan growled. "What now?"

"I don't know. JJ, get Reid up here."

JJ led Reid, compliant as a small child exhausted to the end of endurance, up the stairs and into the conference room. JJ sat him down on the sofa and perched next to him. "Spence. Talk to me."

"Someone called, um it was a man. He said to meet him at an apartment in Arlington. He wouldn't let me talk to her. Why? I only wanted to make sure she's okay. I should've picked her up. What's the matter with me. Why didn't you guys tell me to go get her?" Reid shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Reid!" Hotch barked, then he met the younger man's startled face with a kindness in his dark eyes. His voice softened. "Tell us everything the man said. Did you recognize his voice?"

Reid went back to the sofa and clutched JJ's hand tight enough to cause her pain, but she didn't flinch or try to pull away. Instead, she lay her free hand on top of their joined hands and squeezed. "Tell me, Spence."

"I didn't recognize the voice. It was male, and he said to come alone to Baker and 8th street in Arlington, Apt 7 on the second floor. He said he makes the rules."

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"The apartment was rented to Mr. and Mrs. Robert Putnam, two months ago."

"The same time I met Maeve."

"Wait, isn't Robert Putnam Maeve's ex-fiancé."

"Yes," Reid said, and his eyes went hard and cold. "I should've known this was gonna happen."

"How?" Rossi wondered. "Are you psychic now?"

"No, Dave, but Maeve described him as extremely controlling. It's why she broke it off with him."

"Still, you had no way to know, Spence."

"I should've, otherwise what _good_ am I to her."

"Hey," JJ tightened her grip on his hand. "Maeve loves you. We all see it."

"Yes, but –"

"Reid," Hotch interrupted. "We need your head right if we're going to help Maeve. You said he wanted you to come alone."

"Yes."

"Not happening," Morgan stated.

"I have to," Reid said, and his eyes flashed at his friend and brother. "You _know_ I do."

"You can't," Hotch said, firmly. "You know you can't approach him without backup."

"He'll hurt her."

"No," Morgan said. "I don't think he will. He's obsessed with her. It's you he wants, Reid. You're in his way."

"He's right," Emily said. "In his eyes you're rivals, and Maeve betrayed him for you."

Reid blew out a breath and pulled his hands free from JJ. "You're right," he said to Hotch. "How do we go in?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve opened her eyes to the pain that bloomed over the left side of her face. She felt something sticky on her temple and tried to move her hands, but the cuffs held her arms above her head. She yanked hard and heard the clink of a chain against the wooden headboard.

"You're awake. Good. Your new boyfriend will be here any moment, and he'll want to see that you're all right."

"Please, Bobby, let me go."

"No! You're mine. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be."

"I _am_ not yours," Maeve screamed and yanked on the handcuffs even though they cut hard into her wrists.

Bobby strode to her and put the gun to her head. "You _**are**_ mine, Maeve. Get it through your head, right now."

"All right, I'll accept it. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Spencer."

"What?" Bobby snapped, and his eyes filled with insane light. "You worried about your FBI agent."

"No! It's just that I didn't realize until now that I made a mistake." Maeve said.

Movement over Bobby's shoulder caught her attention, and she tried to check her reaction, but Bobby saw the change in her eyes and whirled around.

Spencer stood in the doorway with his gun trained on Bobby. "Let her go, Robert."

"Don't call me that. You don't know me."

Bobby moved to Maeve's left and placed his gun against her bleeding temple. "Drop the gun, or I'll kill her."

"I don't think you will, Robert. You love her, right. That's why you brought her here."

"I brought her here because this is where she belongs, not with you."

"You're right; she does belong with you."

Maeve whimpered, and her eyes filled with tears as she watched Spencer. He locked eyes with her, and she saw something that quelled the sudden upsurge of fear in her heart.

"Don't try and trick me, Dr. Reid. I'm not stupid.

"I know you're not stupid, Robert. I agree that Maeve belongs to you."

"You don't love her, I knew it."

"No," Reid said. "I was using her for sex, and it wasn't good sex. She's lousy in bed."

"I know," Bobby sneered, and his hand began to lower the gun. "She's always complaining that it was too rough."

"Yes," Reid agreed. "Women always complain when a man wants to enjoy himself. It's hard to find a good lay these days."

Bobby smirked, then his eyes narrowed. "I think you're telling me exactly what I want to hear."

"No, I mean what I say."

"Then look Maeve in the eye and tell her."

"I don't love you," Reid said to Maeve. "I was just using you."

Maeve saw only love in his beautiful eyes. "I understand."

"Then I don't need you," Bobby said as he turned his gun to Reid.

"You can kill me," Reid said. "Then you'll play right into her hands. She wants you to get rid of me because she knows she was about to kick me to the curb, just like she left you. You want to give her the satisfaction?"

Bobby swung the gun back to Maeve. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Maeve said resolutely. "It's true. I was going to break up with him."

"Put down the gun and let her go, Robert. Then you and I can go out and find more willing - prey. We'll leave her alone with her irrelevance."

"You're the FBI; you have to arrest me."

"No," Reid said. "I'm here alone, just as you requested. The rest of my team doesn't know what's happened."

"I don't believe you."

"Take a look around the apartment. You'll see I'm right."

"I will, but I'm taking Maeve with me." Bobby indicated the handcuff keys. "Unlock her."

"You do it," Reid said. "I'm not lowering my gun."

"I put mine down, and you shoot me."

"No," Reid said. "I told you I'm on your side."

Bobby looked at Maeve, then set aside his gun. He picked up the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them. Maeve lowered her arms, rolled over, and off the other side of the bed as Bobby reached for his gun.

"Drop it, or so help me God, I'll shoot you dead," Reid ordered.

"You heard him," Morgan swept into the room with his gun pointed right at Bobby. "Drop it."

Bobby dropped the gun. Morgan grabbed him as Reid holstered his weapon and went to Maeve, who huddled behind the bed. "You okay," he asked and kissed her unblemished right temple.

"Yes, thanks to you. I knew you'd come for me."

Reid swallowed a sob. "Maeve, I'm sorry for what I said, you know I didn't mean –"

"I know," Maeve said and kissed him. "You did what you had to do. I thank God it worked."

"Me too, sometimes lying to an un-sub can backfire in a bad way."

"I'm glad I didn't know that five minutes ago."

Reid laughed as he helped her to her feet. Morgan had finished reading Bobby his rights, and he escorted out of the room.

"Is it truly over this time?"

"Yes," Reid said. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Reid watched carefully as a medic looked at Maeve's head wound. "I don't think you have a concussion, but you should go to the hospital and have a CT Scan."

Maeve sighed and nodded her head, which resulted in a groan of pain. "You're right."

"Can I ride with her, please," Reid asked quietly.

The medic studied them and nodded his head. "Yes, but stay out of my way."

"I will."

Reid gestured to Morgan, who stood nearby while crime scene techs swarmed over the building like ants constructing a new home. "I'm going to the hospital with Maeve."

"She okay," Morgan demanded.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or a skull fracture."

"Good," Morgan replied, and the evident relief in his voice made Reid smile.

"Thanks for your concern, man."

"Yes, thank you," Maeve added. "You saved my life."

"That was Pretty Boy, here," Morgan said. "I'm glad you're okay, Maeve."

"Time to go," said the medic. "I just talked to the doc, and she wants you in right away."

"Let's go," Reid said and climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Tell everyone thanks for us."

"Yes," Maeve agreed and the doors shut.

Morgan watched the ambulance pull away with lights flashing, but no siren. He turned back to see JJ standing there. "Is Maeve all right?"

"She's fine, just going in for some tests."

"Thank god," JJ said, and they turned back to the apartment building where Hotch talked to a couple of Metro cops.

"Yeah, I can't believe we had to chase after _two_ psychos."

"I'm glad it's over, for Spence's sake. Maeve's made him happier in the last two months than I've seen in years."

"Let's hope he stays that way for a while."

"I agree."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid perched on a hard, plastic chair an unfortunate shade of lime green. He didn't feel uncomfortable because only concern for Maeve swarmed in his blood, and churned in his stomach. He resisted the urge to reach up and rub the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore a headache forming in his head.

"Have you noticed that test results take forever when you're stuck in a hospital bed." Maeve tried to joke.

"I hate hospitals," Reid blurted out. "Sorry, I've spent too much time in hospitals recuperating from one injury or the other. I'm a little phobic, I suppose."

Maeve reached for his hand, and he met her lovely sea blue eyes. "I'm sorry I've added to your stress."

"No, I'm the one that should apologize. I didn't think before I spoke. We're not here because I'm injured. All of this is about you, Maeve. I'm ecstatic you're okay, and this is over."

At this juncture, a man and a woman hurried into the cubicle. They made straight for Maeve and hugged her. "Mom, Dad. I'm so glad to see you."

"Oh my baby," said the woman who had contributed her eyes and hair color to Maeve. "You're okay?"

"Yes, mom, thanks to Spencer."

Maeve's mother turned, and Spencer flinched when she hurried to him and grabbed him into a tight hug. He felt her trembling, and when she pulled back, he saw tears streaming down her pale face. "Thank you for saving my baby, twice."

"Yes," agreed her father. "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it's over."

"Spencer," Maeve said after her dad embraced him and slapped his back hard. "This is my father, Edward Donovan and my mother, Dr. Elizabeth Donovan. Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Elizabeth said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"My wife is right. We're so grateful you came into her life, especially now."

Spencer blew out a breath. " Maeve made it possible. She contacted me."

"Best decision I ever made," Maeve said with a grin.

"I agree," Edward said. "After Bobby, and – well, we won't talk about him. He's locked up where he belongs."

"Mom," Meave said as Elizabeth went to her side and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now that it's over for you."

"Are you sure. You had treatment three days ago."

"I'm fine. I can get through it with you and your father at my side."

"We're worried about you, daughter," Edward said.

"I'm okay," Maeve said. "I don't have symptoms of a fracture. My head feels like a bomb went off in my skull, but I'm fairly certain that the doctor will say the same."

"It's not a good idea to self-diagnose," said the doctor as she entered the room.

"She's right," Spencer said.

"The good news is that you're correct, Dr. Donovan. You don't have a skull fracture or a concussion. You do have a nasty cut and a severe contusion to your temple. You're lucky. "

"I think you mean to say that I have a hard head," Maeve joked, laughed then groaned in pain.

"You okay," Reid asked anxiously as his hand stroked her uninjured temple.

"Nothing painkillers won't help," she said.

"I'd like to keep you here for observation."

"I can watch her," Reid put in.

"Yes, please let me go home to my bed."

The doctor pursed her lips and frowned. "You'll have to wake her every two hours," she directed at Reid.

"I know what to do," Reid said. "I promise I'll take care of her."

"All right, then you're free to go. I'll send in your nurse with a script for pain meds and your release papers."

"Thank you, Dr. Mattson."

"You're welcome. Go home, get some rest and follow up with your doctor tomorrow, if possible."

"I will."

Edward helped Maeve to turn and sit on the edge of the bed. "Where're your belongings?"

"Here," Reid said and picked up a blue and white plastic bag.

Maeve took the bag and blew out a breath. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Me, too." Spencer agreed.

"Take care of my girl," Edward directed to Spencer after a handshake and another hug from Elizabeth.

"I will."

"We'll see you soon," Elizabeth said as she wiped her eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid unlocked his apartment door and ushered Maeve into the living area. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I couldn't face going back to my place alone."

"Are you kidding," Reid said with a smile. "I may never let you out of my sight again."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

Reid led her to the sofa. "The bathroom's down the hall to your right if you need it."

"Thank you."

"Will you be all right alone for a minute?"

"I'm fine, Spencer."

Maeve watched him hurry away down the hallway to what she assumed was his bedroom. She studied the room around her and smiled to see stacks of books still littered the floor. She stood and went to his chess board. It looked like he was in the middle of playing himself, and it appeared that black would triumph over white in about six moves.

"I love you," she said and then felt something inside her snap away as her heart began to thump, and she felt a surge of unhappiness so strong, she nearly collapsed from the weight. Spencer. She needed him with a need that overwhelmed everything even the need to breathe.

"Spencer!" She thought she shouted, but the words came out as whispers. She swayed and stumbled to the couch because her head hurt, and her heart raced, and she couldn't take a breath.

It felt like an hour passed before she heard Spencer approaching. "Maeve? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Can't breathe and my chest hurts. I'm dizzy, and I feel like I'm going to die."

Reid rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's a panic attack, Maeve. Could you sit back and look in my eyes? Breathe slowly."

Maeve sat back and tried to breathe as slowly as possible. "That's it," Spencer said. "I'm going to get you some water."

"Don't go."

"I won't, but you need hydration."

Maeve nodded and continued to try and breathe. The pain in her chest began to fade, and the dizziness abated. She clasped her shaking hands together and tried to focus on Spencer as he returned with a bottle of water. She took the open bottle and downed half of it in a few seconds. "Thanks," she said and wiped at her mouth. "I needed that more than I realized."

"I'm not surprised. You've been through hell and back."

Maeve began to cry when Reid hugged her tight. "Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve –"

"Nothing," Reid said firmly. "You're a kind, sweet, gentle, intelligent and beautiful woman. You did _nothing_ to deserve this, and it's _over_ , this time for good."

"I hope you're right."

"I am! What happened to you was an anomaly, Maeve. It won't happen again."

Maeve nodded and sat up. "I know you're right. I'm sorry for breaking down."

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Reid said. "Now, you need to get some rest. I changed the sheets on my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! I don't wanna sleep alone."

"All right. We'll sleep in my room."

"Thank you," Maeve whispered and began to cry.

Reid folded her into his arms, and his mind raced as he tried to think of the right thing to say or do. Her body shook as he held her and he decided that he'd sit and wait for her to calm on her own.

"Thank you," Maeve said, several minutes later when she lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"For what?"

"For letting me cry and not telling me that everything is going to be okay."

Reid smiled and reached out to touch her damp cheek. "I've been sitting here trying to think of the right thing to say or do. I didn't want to make it worse for you."

"You're doing and saying the right things," Maeve assured him.

"Good."

"Can we get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Of course," Reid jumped to his feet and tugged her upright. "Um, would you like me to wait here until you're ready."

"No," Maeve said, and finally she smiled. "We have seen each other naked."

"True," Reid said and laughed nervously. "I don't want you to think that I expect you to – "

"I don't think it. You're much too sweet and caring to expect that my staying over means we – well, you do know what I mean."

"I do," Reid said, solemnly and made Maeve laugh again.

"So, we are agreed. We'll go together, change, and go to sleep like to civilized adults."

Reid reached for her hand and shook it as though concluding a business arrangement, which made Maeve chuckle. "You're a little strange, Spencer; you _do_ know that."

"Yes," Reid agreed. "Does it matter?"

"Nope."

He led her to his room and lent her one of his shirts as makeshift sleeping attire. After he concluded a visit to the bathroom, he waited for her to take her turn.

"Hey," Maeve greeted as she re-entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm ready for sleep."

"Me, too."

Maeve climbed in with him. Reid turned to kiss her and when their lips met something broke inside her, and she shifted, straddled him and shut down his protest with a look. Their hands, and lips met in a frenzy of kisses and battling tongues, and fire erupted in his belly as she pulled his shirt over his head. He flipped her over and yanked up the shirt she wore as Maeve pulled down his sleep pants. Reid gasped and sighed at the touch of her cool hands, and when they joined, he let everything go away to that place in his head where he could ignore the trauma of the night and embrace the joy of their love.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid found himself alone the next morning which sent his heart rate into overdrive until he heard music coming from the living room.

Maeve stood, still dressed in his shirt, rummaging through his cabinets. He smiled when she found his special blend of coffee and began to make a pot.

"You're spoiling me," he said quietly.

Maeve jerked and turned around to face him with fear in her lovely eyes. Then she relaxed and hugged him tight when he hurried to her. "I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"No, I'm fine, just a little startled."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"I was worried when I didn't find you in bed."

"I wanted to make you coffee."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," Maeve said and kissed him gently. "I wanted to."

"I thought you'd be tired after waking every two hours."

"I should be, but I'm still wired," Maeve insisted. "I need to do something, anything."

Reid studied her, then let his shoulders drop. "Thank you," he finally said.

"You're welcome."

Reid suddenly felt awkward and a bit irritated with his willingness to ignore his better sense. He shouldn't have agreed to sex after such an intense experience.

Maeve set the coffee maker and turned to him. "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Yeah," Reid said absently, as he tried to think of a way to talk about the previous night.

"What's wrong," Maeve asked as they stood staring at each other in his tiny kitchen.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question."

"Why?"

Reid sighed and took her hand. He led her to the sofa, and they sat. "I want to talk about last night, and what happened when we went to bed."

"Oh," Maeve blushed prettily pink in the cheeks, and she looked at his hands instead of his eyes. "I'm sorry if I was too aggressive."

"No, that's not it. It was glorious, and I stopped thinking about Bobby, and everything that happened yesterday."

"It was wonderful, and I stopped thinking, too."

Reid blew out a breath as the coffee maker popped and gurgled behind them. "I didn't want us to – I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"If you're worried that I was too tired, or too emotionally compromised to know what I was doing and now I'm angry with you for not taking the role of the voice of reason, you're wrong. I'm not upset with you. I wanted you, Spencer, more than you'll ever know. I needed you, and you kept me from going stark raving mad."

Reid nodded. "Okay, if that's how you truly feel."

"It is. I'm going to be okay."

Reid decided not to push her into talking about Bobby and what might happen next in her recovery from such a horrible ordeal. "I'm glad to hear it because that thing you did with your mouth was amazing."

Maeve slapped his shoulder. "Watch it, or I'll never do it again."

"I promise to be good," Reid said calmly but his chocolate eyes danced with amusement.

"What was that thing you did with your fingers?" Maeve wanted to know. "That was mind-blowing."

"It's something I learned on the internet."

"Seriously."

"Yes, I did my research after all, but I admit that our relations are much different than what you read in books or see in the movies."

"I'm glad to hear it," Maeve said sarcastically and made him laugh.

A buzzer went off behind them. "Coffee's ready," Reid said and got to his feet.

"You're going to have coffee instead of finishing our conversation," Maeve asked in mock irritation.

"Yep."

"It's a good thing you're amazing in bed otherwise I'd have to hurt you."

"Not funny," Reid laughed.

"If you must have coffee, fine, but that means you have to make me breakfast."

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n here is the last chapter, friends. Thank you all for your kind support and many thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her friendship and for her wonderful suggestions that always improve my prose. Please enjoy._**

Reid finished stacking books into his bookshelves and creating neat piles near his desk. He moved one stack meant for the library closer to the entryway table next to his front door. He sighed and studied the living area. Tidying his apartment didn't help his state of mind as he waited for Maeve to arrive. He went to his tiny kitchen and instead of pouring out a cup of coffee, he removed a new bottle of water from the refrigerator. It tasted cold and surprisingly refreshing as he chugged it down and tossed the container into his recycling bin.

Ten minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Reid hurried to open it, and he swept Maeve into his arms before she had a chance to greet him.

"Hello," she said after he kissed her until he couldn't catch his breath.

"Hi."

"You okay," Maeve wondered.

"Yes, I was – concerned," Reid admitted as Maeve removed her jacket.

"Babe, I'm doing well. The session helped, tremendously."

Reid stroked a hand through her long, wavy brown hair and across her temple. "I'm glad therapy is assisting you in recovering."

"It is," Maeve reiterated. "I can't believe a month's passed since that night. In some ways, it's flown by, and in others – "

"It's like yesterday," Reid concluded.

"Yes."

Reid shifted in his seat and reached for her hand. "Hotch asked me about you after our last case."

"Did he?"

Reid smiled at the interest in her voice. "Yes, I think he understands us because he has someone."

"When do I get to meet Beth?" Maeve asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Soon, I hope," Reid chuckled.

"Speaking of meeting important people, did you finish the letter?"

Reid bit his lower lip, then sighed into her hair. "I finished it. I hope mom understands."

"I think she will," Maeve assured him. "She loves you and wants you to be happy."

Reid shifted again and turned to face Maeve. "I hope you're right. I want you to meet her, desperately."

"I know you're concerned that her condition might mean she won't react well to meeting me."

"I am," Reid admitted. "I know you are well versed in the caprices and quirks of her disease, but – I want you to know her for the person she is underneath the schizophrenia."

"I want it, too. I already know much about your mom."

Reid stared at her. "How?"

"Because I know you, Spencer. You're kind, gentle, loving, compassionate. You gained such qualities from your mom."

"I suppose –"

"You did," Maeve argued. "You told me that she went off her meds to carry you to term. I can't imagine the strength of mind she had to accomplish such a goal. She loves you, Spencer, more than her life and sanity."

"I don't know what to say," Reid whispered. "She gave up nine months of relative calm and emotional stability to finish a pregnancy. How can I repay her?"

"You don't need to repay her, Spencer. She understands that you love her very much. She'll understand your letter and soon, we _will_ meet."

Reid smiled at Maeve's resolute expression. "You amaze me."

"Why?"

"You're so confident and hopeful after all that's happened in the last few months."

"I have you," Maeve said. "You give me strength that I never imagined."

Reid hugged her tight to his chest and reveled in the feel of her body and the beat of her heart. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Reid left her and went to his desk, he pulled the letter from a stack of papers and held it up. "Time to mail it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

April sunlight kissed Reid's cheek as he and Maeve stepped out of the Nevada desert and into the front doors of Bennington. He squeezed her hand tight as they made their way to the front desk.

"Dr. Reid," said Lucy, one of Dianna's nurses. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good," she cradled her six-month baby belly with one hand. "This little guy likes to kick in the middle of the night, but I love it."

"It's a boy, that's cool," Reid said nervously.

"Yeah, we're over the moon."

"Um, I almost forgot, this is Maeve."

"Hello," Lucy extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Maeve took in the nurse, dressed in pink scrubs with her blond hair in a ponytail and white tennis shoes on her feet. She stood at about five seven and had green eyes that crinkled when she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Is she having a good day," Reid asked, hope in his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, she's outside with her journal and a book. I hope you don't mind," Lucy said as they followed her down the wide hallway to the common area.

"No, we don't mind. The weather is perfect for outside. I'm glad spring is finally here," Reid said.

"Me too," Lucy agreed. "There she is," The nurse pointed out the window where Dianna sat in a porch chair with a white straw hat on her head, a thin pink sweater over a blue skirt and slippers on her feet.

"Let's go," Reid said and tugged Maeve through the door.

Dianna looked up as they approached and smiled. "Spencer."

"Hi, mom." Reid crouched and hugged Dianna tight. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I brought someone to meet you."

Reid gestured to Maeve, who stepped forward. "Hello, Mrs. Reid."

"You must be Maeve," Dianna asked and took Maeve's hand. "It's lovely to meet you, my dear."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard everything there is to know about you from Spencer."

Dianna winked at Reid, who turned pink. "I'm sure you have. He likes to brag about me."

"Mom."

Dianna laughed. "Let's go inside where we can all sit."

"We didn't mean to drag you back indoors," Reid protested as Dianna picked up her book, and journal.

"Honey, don't worry about me. The nice part about this time of year is that I can sit outside anytime I want. I'll go back out again tomorrow."

The group decided to go up to Dianna's room because she wanted to show Maeve her photo albums."

"Mom!"

Maeve smirked at him, and Dianna laughed. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure Maeve won't leave you due to a few awkward photos."

"I don't know," Maeve teased. "I might."

"I _like_ her," Dianna said to Reid. "She's a delight."

Reid finally smiled as some of the pinks in his cheeks receded. "Yes, she is."

They sat on Dianna's sofa and Reid perched in the edge of the bed. Maeve began looking at Dianna's photo album, and Reid fidgeted when she began to ooh and ah over the pictures. "You're so cute," she exclaimed.

"Maeve!"

Dianna chuckled and put aside the book after several minutes. "I'm sorry, son. We're done."

"Can we talk about something else," Reid asked.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"How are you? Is there anything you need?"

"Always worried about me," Dianna said as she leaned back on the couch. "I'm fine, son. All I need is you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Now, tell me about yourself, Maeve. Spencer talks about you in his letters, but I need more details."

Maeve smile nervously. "Well, I am a geneticist and –"

"I know all of that," Dianna interrupted, gently. "There is something my son hasn't told me yet. I can tell from the tone of your letters," she directed to Reid. "What's going on?"

Spencer glanced at Maeve who nodded. "A few weeks after we met, Maeve started received threatening letters and photos in the mail."

"A stalker," Dianna said.

"Yes, and she wanted to hurt both of us. Spencer was in some of the photos she sent to me."

"I assume you caught her," Dianna said calmly, but Reid saw a bit of fear and concern in her eyes.

"Yes, she's dead. She committed suicide."

"How awful, but I'm glad you're all right my dear."

"Yes, but that's not the worst part of the story."

Meave explained about Bobby and the showdown between him and Reid. Dianna listened and then hugged both of them tight. "I can't say I'm happy, but what you've suffered has made you stronger."

"I hope so," Maeve said.

"I _know_ it has," Dianna said resolutely. "I can see it in your faces. You two remind me of my parents. They were married for fifty years, and they had an amazing relationship. I always wanted to be like them."

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories," Maeve said.

"It's all right. What's done is done."

Reid squeezed her hand. "I love you, mom."

"And I you," Dianna said. "You're the greatest joy of my life, Spencer. I'm so glad you found the right one for you.

Maeve and Spencer looked at each other and smiled. "I know I have," Maeve said.

"Agreed."

"Tell me more about how you met," Dianna requested. "I know what Spencer told me, but I want your first impression of him."

"Mom!"

Dianna ignored his protest and Maeve chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Your mother is amazing," Maeve said two hours later as they drove back to their hotel.

"Yes, she is," Reid said proudly.

"She reminds me of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's intelligent, well read, and she knows a good thing when she sees it."

Reid shook his head and chuckled. "I'm glad you hit it off with her. She likes you, I can tell."

"I like her," Maeve enthused as they turned into the parking lot and hurried inside to the elevator.

"What else do you want to do while we're here?"

"Right now, I'd like to give you a three-month anniversary gift."

"Maeve, you didn't have to buy me a gift. I don't need anything but you."

Maeve turned to him in the elevator and her sea blue eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Spencer Reid. You saved my life, twice. I don't want to think about the consequences of never meeting you. I might be dead, or worse," she shuddered, and Reid pulled her into his arms as the elevator came to a stop at their floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry," she shook her head as he reached in his pocket for the key to their room. "I'm sorry for letting my lingering emotional instability leak out again."

"Don't apologize," Reid admonished. "You know all about the nightmares I've had in which you die at Diane or Bobby's hands. I couldn't live if –"

Maeve kissed him. "Oh, Spencer. Let's not talk about it. We're moving on. You're doing well at work, my research is taking off, and it's Spring."

Reid smiled. "You're right. I'm worried for nothing. My mom is well, and you're here. I don't need anything else."

"You keep saying that, but I'm going to give you a gift, anyway."

Reid rolled his eyes, and Maeve smirked. "Wait here."

Reid went to the sofa in the living area of the small, but a nice appointed suite of rooms, Garcia had reserved for their stay in Las Vegas. Sun shone through the curtains on the windows and shed golden light on the chocolate colored carpet under his feet.

"Here," Maeve entered with a gift bag in her hands. "Happy Anniversary, Spencer."

He took it and pulled out the tissue paper. Inside stood a book. "The Narrative of John Smith."

"This is awesome," Reid said and opened the front cover. In Maeve's handwriting, he found a verse from John Merton.

"Love is our true Destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves, alone. We find it with another."

"This is wonderful, thank you, Maeve," Reid kissed her. "It's also awkward."

Maeve's happy smile disappeared. "Why?"

"Wait here."

Reid hurried away and when he returned he found Maeve paging through her gift to him. "Um, I decided to get you a gift."

"Spencer."

"You might not like it," he said and handed her a book with a golden ribbon tied around it.

"The Narrative of John Smith," Meave read the cover and began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Reid said, dismayed.

"No, it's not sadness. It's joy. I can't believe how alike we are. We both bought the same gift for each other. It's like our version of "The Gift of the Magi."

Reid smiled with relief. "I'm glad you said that. I was worried you'd hate it."

"No," Maeve said, and she opened the book. "I love it."

"Read the inscription."

Maeve read the verse he'd chosen, and she smiled with delight.

"In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in." C Joy Bell

"Thank you for helping me to find myself."

"Oh, Spencer. I love you, and I adore my gift. I'll keep it near me always."

"I love you, Maeve. I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you."

"I agree," Maeve whispered and kissed him.

Her lips were soft like the petals of a rose, and he found that once again, his busy mind ceased its endless revolutions, and peace settled like a mist over all he was and all he knew.

THE END


End file.
